The Demon Inside Me (3P Sex Scene)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Ikutachi is a student at the AGG Academy for Daemons. He has a crush on Barbatos, so when the demon bad boy lures Ikutachi into a classroom to supposedly confess, Ikutachi follows him unquestioningly. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting Kharis, Barbatos' BF, to be there, too...
1. Chapter 1

Ikutachi checked his locker one more time, making sure he had all his study materials for the coming weekend. Exams were around the corner, and if he wanted to get into the Guild's University, he needed to score well. Only a handful of daemons would be selected, and Ikutachi was determined to be one of them.

He started down the crowded hallway, stopping to talk to a few friends along the way. Most of them had big plans for the weekend, and though he had several offers to hang out, Ikutachi turned them all down. Saying his goodbyes, he headed toward the school's back exit.

"Yo, Ikutachi!"

Ikutachi turned around at the sound of his name, blinking in surprise when he realized who was jogging towards him.

Barbatos…

The Phantom was hotter than hot… Sexier than sex… And to say he put the "bad" in bad boy would be the understatement of the century! Every girl in school wanted to be his girlfriend, and when he announced in study hall last year that he was into boys, too, every guy in school came out of the closet at once! The Phantom was perfect and handsome and perfectly handsome, and Ikutachi worshipped the ground he walked on!

"Sorry to bother you," Barbatos said, coming to a stop just a few feet away. "Do you have a minute?"

Ikutachi took a deep breath, forming the perfect response in his head. This was his chance! His moment to shine! Barbatos didn't talk to just anyone, especially not someone like Ikutachi. If he was going to prove he was worthy of the Phantom's attention, then he needed to say something cool; something…really, really cool!

"S-sure," Ikutachi chirped, adjusting his glasses nervously. "What's up?"

Ikutachi groaned inwardly, silently chastising himself. "What's up? WHAT'S UP! This is the opportunity of a lifetime, and all you can say is WHAT'S UP?!"

Barbatos smiled his signature smile; a smile so devastatingly devastating, it dropped more panties than a cross-eyed stock boy at Victoria's Secret.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere private?" Barbatos asked, gesturing towards the empty biology lab.

All Ikutachi could do was nod, allowing Barbatos to usher him into the room. The Phantom led him over to one of the tables, taking a seat on one of the rickety stools.

"You wanna sit down?" the Phantom asked.

"N-no, I think I'll stand," Ikutachi answered shyly.

Barbatos laughed softly. "You know, I've been watching you for a while now," he said. "Top of our class, student council president, and head of the national honor society. I'm not sure if you've realized this, but you're pretty amazing."

"M-me? N-no, I'm just… I-I'm just…" Ikutachi couldn't think of a single response that didn't end with the words, I love you. Instead, he chose to stop talking and stare longingly into the Phantom's eyes.

"Can, I tell you something?" Barbatos asked.

Ikutachi nodded, allowing the Phantom to take his hand and pull him close.

"I like you," Barbatos whispered; his lips now inches from Ikutachi's mouth. "I really, really like you."

The way Barbatos said the word "really" sent Ikutachi's heart racing. The hottest guy in school just confessed to him! Ikutachi wanted run out of the room and tell the first person he met that Barbatos; demon duke of Hell was in "like" with him!

Just when they were about to kiss, Barbatos spoke again. "Took you long enough."

Ikutachi frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Sorry, bro, I forgot where we were supposed to meet?"

Ikutachi recognized Kharis' voice immediately. He was Barbatos' best friend and the second hottest guy in school. Before he had the chance to ask why Kharis was there, the demon grabbed Ikutachi, pinning his arms behind his back. When he tried to break free, Kharis tightened his hold.

"Relax, Anima," Kharis whispered, inhaling the scent of Ikutachi's pale hair. "Me and Barbie are gonna take good care of you."

"Barbatos, wh-what's going on?" Ikutachi asked, continuing to fight against Kharis' vice-like grip.

Barbatos' gaze darkened; the hunger in his eyes burning dangerously bright. "Come on Ikutachi, you're smart, right? Surely you know what's happening here."

Ikutachi swallowed tightly; his fear so sharp he could taste its bitter flavor. "I-I thought you l-liked me," he stuttered. "Y-you said…"

"That part was true," Barbatos replied; his smile turning from charming to menacing in a matter of seconds. "I do like you. But so does Kharis. And since we can't decide who gets to have you, we figured the only fair thing to do was… share."

"I-I don't understand," Ikutachi said in a strangled voice, wincing as Kharis once again tightened his grip.

"Oh, I think you understand perfectly well," Kharis replied, nipping Ikutachi's ear lobe.

Barbatos stepped forward, taking hold of Ikutachi's chin and brushing his thumb across the Anima's trembling lip.

"That's it," he whispered; his voice rough with desire. "Let's see those tears."

Ikutachi tried to look away, but Barbatos grabbed his face, forcing him to look into his blood red eyes.

"Don't act like you don't want this," the Phantom said in hushed voice. "I see the way you look at me. The way you look at Kharis. You're practically begging for it."

"You're wrong! I… I don't want this! Let me…" Ikutachi's words were cut off by Barbatos' painful kiss.

"How does he taste, Barbie?" Kharis asked, grabbing Ikutachi by the hair and yanking his head back. "I bet he tastes like innocence."

Kharis claimed Ikutachi's lips, forcing his tongue deep into the Anima's mouth. His kiss was even more brutal than Barbatos'; his fangs slicing into Ikutachi's lip so deep, the Anima could feel the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Barbatos snatched up the hem of Ikutachi's yukata, shoving his hand between the Anima's legs. "What do we have here?" he snickered; taking hold of Ikutachi's hardened cock. "I thought you said you didn't want it."

Ikutachi squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back his tears. He cursed his body for responding despite the fear coursing through his veins, and when the Phantom's hand started to stroke his dick, Ikutachi couldn't stop himself from moaning into Kharis' mouth.

"Like I said," Barbatos chuckled. "Begging for it…"

Kharis released Ikutachi from his violent kiss, licking the Anima's blood from his lips. "There isn't an angel in the world that tastes sweeter than you."

The demon emphasized his words by leaning forward and licking the trail of blood running down the Anima's chin. Ikutachi flinched, whimpering softly.

What was it about fear? Real, heart-stopping fear? The kind that paralyzes you; steals away your very will to fight. Never in his life had Ikutachi felt such terror then in that moment.

"Look at him, Kha," Barbatos snickered. "He's leaking already."

"We haven't even started yet and already you're about to cum. You want it don't you, Anima? Say it," Kharis whispered, nuzzling Ikutachi's cheek. "Say you want it."

"N-no!" Ikutachi cried, using what little strength he could summon to try and free his hands once more. "Let me go!"

"Or what?" Barbatos asked, tearing open Ikutachi's yukata and exposing the Anima's heaving chest.

"I-I'll scream," Ikutachi threatened, trying to keep his bottom lip from trembling.

"There's no one left in the building to hear you," Kharis replied. "Everyone's gone home for the weekend."

"Th-that's not true! Professor Shiori stay's late on Friday's to prepare her lesson plans for next week. She's only… two rooms down. I-if I scream, she'll hear."

Ikutachi held his breath, hoping the two demons would buy his story. After all, the first half of it was true. Professor Shiori did stay late on Fridays, but she was actually four rooms down, and she prepared her lesson plans while listening to 80s rock music through noise-cancelling headphones. A fact Ikutachi had learned as her student aid during his second year. But with any luck, neither of his attackers knew that…

Barbatos smiled, sharing a look with Kharis before turning his attention back to Ikutachi. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

Ikutachi was foolish enough to believe that his threat had worked; that they were going to let him leave without another word. How wrong he was…

On Barbatos' unspoken signal, Kharis kneed Ikutachi in the back of his right leg, using the Anima's momentary loss of balance as a way to force him to his knees in front of the Phantom.

"You know," Barbatos said, removing his belt and handing the leather strap to Kharis. "You're always walking around school like you're better than everyone else. Back straight and head up like you own the place. I used to admire you. But now," he continued, unzipping his pant and freeing his massive length. "I think I like you better on your knees."

Barbatos shoved his cock into Ikutachi's mouth, forcing it deep into the Anima's throat. Ikutachi gagged uncontrollably as the Phantom took hold of his head and began raping his mouth.

"Watch the teeth," Barbatos moaned; his head falling back in ecstasy.

"I guess that means I've got the back," Kharis chuckled.

The red-haired demon crouched down behind Ikutachi, using Barbatos' belt to tie the Anima's hands behind his back. Ikutachi knew what was coming next; the sound of Kharis' pants unzipping confirmed it.

"Damn, you got a nice ass," Kharis muttered, running his hands over Ikutachi's smooth bottom and up his lower back.

Ikutachi tried to wriggle his hands free, but Kharis had buckled the belt too tight. Panicked, Ikutachi bared his teeth, prepared to bite down on Barbatos' dick. If he could get the Phantom to release his grip, then maybe he could escape.

"I said watch the teeth," Barbatos hissed, pressing one of his claws to the tender flesh of Ikutachi's neck.

"Don't worry, Barbie" Kharis said as he spread Ikutachi's cheeks. "He'll stop fighting soon enough."

There was nothing Ikutachi could do. Barbatos had the Anima's head trapped between his hands, and with the Phantom thrusting in and out of his dripping mouth, Ikutachi could hardly breathe let alone fight.

"Ass up, Anima," Kharis commanded, lifting Ikutachi's hips enough that he could reach the Anima's pale pink bud.

Using his saliva as a lubricant, Kharis eased not one, but two fingers into Ikutachi's hole at once.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Kharis taunted. "I can tell by how tight you are."

"Hurry up, Kha," Barbatos said through clenched teeth. "I'm… about to finish… and you haven't… even started."

"My bad," the demon replied, tucking his shirt between his chin and chest.

Kharis plunged into Ikutachi's body without even the slightest hesitation. Ikutachi's scream of pain was muffled by Barbatos throbbing cock; his strangled sobs covered up by the sound of Kharis' panting breaths.

"Kha," Barbatos said, trying to get the demon's attention. "Kha… KHA!"

"What?!" Kharis shouted in irritation

"Give me your phone."

"Seriously, bro?" the demon grunted, pounding into Ikutachi's quivering frame. "I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"Just give me your damn phone!"

Without missing single stroke, Kharis fished his phone out of the back pocket of his pants and tossed it Barbatos.

"Look at me Ikutachi," Barbatos ordered. "Smile for camera."

Ikutachi refused at first, but the Phantom would not be disobeyed. "I said look at me!"

Ikutachi did as Barbatos asked, looking up at the Phantom's face through the veil of his tears. There was a look of triumph on Barbatos' face as he snapped a picture of Ikutachi's shameful expression.

"Damn, you're beautiful," Barbatos whispered under his breath. "That look alone is enough to make me cum."

As if his words were an introduction to his orgasm, Barbatos pulled his cock out of Ikutachi's mouth and started stroking it in rapid succession.

"Hold his head, Kha," Barbatos grunted, angling the tip of his dick right at Ikutachi's face.

The Phantom came long and hard all over the Anima's face. When he was done, he snapped another picture…

"Fuck me, that was good," Barbatos breathed, stumbling back.

Ikutachi collapsed to the ground, only to have Kharis grab him by the hair and yank him backward.

"I'm not done yet," Kharis bit out.

"Not too rough, Kha," Barbatos said, stroking his cock as he worked to get it hard again. "I want a piece, too."

"I'm… cumming," Kharis grunted in response, exploding inside of Ikutachi. There was so much cum Ikutachi could feel it oozing out of his body.

Kharis slid his dick out, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. "That right there," the demon said, slapping Ikutachi hard on the ass, "is fucking Heaven."

Barbatos snorted. "What does a demon know about Heaven?"

"Enough to know that it's located right between this Anima's legs," Kharis snickered.

"We'll see about that," Barbatos replied, licking his lips in anticipation.

"I guess this means I get the front now," Kharis said, switching places with Barbatos.

Ikutachi tried to get to his feet before either of them realized what he was doing, but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

"Look at him," Kharis sneered. "He's still got some fight in him." The demon dropped to the ground, taking hold of Ikutachi's chin. "We're not even close to done," the demon whispered, forcing his fingers into the Anima's mouth. "By the time we're finished with you, there'll be nothing left."


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE**

_Ikutachi lay on the floor of the Biology lab, covered in every body fluid imaginable. He knew he needed to get up, but every inch of his body hummed with pain. Barbatos and Kharis had left him there; weak and defenseless, without so much as a second thought. His physical pain coupled with his emotional agony was too much to bear. He began to cry, trembling uncontrollably on the cold tile floor… _

**CHAPTER 1**

**_A few months later…_**

Barbatos waited for Kharis at their usual meeting spot. It was well into their summer break, and they were trying to have as much fun as they could before they were forced to either choose a master or return to Hell.

Checking his watch for the third time, Barbatos sucked his teeth in irritation. Kharis was only ever late for one of two reasons: Sex and sex. No doubt he was curled up in bed with a new lover, reveling in the sins of the flesh. Not surprising really. Considering Kharis was the bastard son of the demon Lust, such behavior was as natural as breathing for the red-headed demon.

Barbatos didn't mind though. He was often included in most of Kharis' sexual adventures, so it was usually a win/win for him. After another 15 minutes or so, Barbatos decided to head back to his dorm room. He'd grab some lunch on the way and play a few video games until Kharis called him.

Barbatos' room was on the 3rd floor of the dormitory with the rest of the Phantoms. Some idiot broke the elevator the week before, so he was forced to take the stairs. Juggling his food, cellphone and the keys to his room, he took the stairs two by two. He'd made it to the 2nd story landing when he caught sight of Yukimura Sanada coming out of one of the Anima rooms on the 2nd floor.

"Do I have to go?" The Divina asked, leaning into the open doorway.

A slender hand pushed the Divina back outside. Words were exchanged, but Barbatos couldn't quite hear what the person inside the room was saying.

"You're killing me," Yukimura replied, taking hold of the beautiful hand and tugging the owner into his arms.

_Ikutachi? _

The sight of the pale Anima caught Barbatos so off guard, he nearly dropped everything in his hands on the ground. Moving out of the two daemons' line of sight, he peeked around the corner and watched them silently.

Ikutachi was dressed in a dark green robe; the color contrasting with his flawless skin in such a way that it made Barbatos' groin ache with need. A matching silk strap held the robe shut, but the front bowed open causing the fabric to slide off his delicate shoulder.

Yukimura had the same idea as Barbatos. The Divina leaned down to nip the tender flesh, trailing a line of kisses up the Anima's neck and along his jawline, before finally claiming Ikutachi's lips. The sight made Barbatos' eye twitch and his teeth clench.

Ikutachi slid his hands up Yukimura's chest, breaking their kiss and pushing the Divina away.

"You need to go," the Anima said. "I've got studying to do."

"I can help," Yukimura insisted, reaching for the strap and trying to untie it.

"I need to focus," Ikutachi replied, slapping the Divina's hand away. "Plus, I thought you had work today."

Ignoring Ikutachi's half-hearted attempts to hold him at bay, Yukimura moved to cup the Anima's bottom. "I'll call in sick."

"Next time," Ikutachi said, dropping a kiss on Yukimura's chin before turning to go back into his room.

Yukimura grab Ikutachi's arm, yanking the Anima back into his arms. "You can't leave me like this," he said, grinding his hips against Ikutachi's ass.

The Anima rolled his eyes, clearly irritated, but feigning sympathy. "Fine," he said, reaching back to rub Yukimura's hardened cock. "I'll take care of 'him' for you, but after that you have to leave."

Yukimura smiled greedily, slipping his hand into the collar of Ikutachi's robe as he pushed him back into the room. The door slammed shut, followed by the clicking sound of the lock.

Barbatos stepped out of his hiding spot. He was filled with rage, overcome by the need to kill something; preferably Yukimura.

When the hell had Ikutachi become such a seductress?! The Anima was a nerd; plain and boring. Sure he had a pretty face, especially when he wasn't wearing his thick-rimmed glasses. But the Anima Barbatos knew was shy and painfully quiet. Yet despite all that, Ikutachi had managed to not only catch the eye of the infamous Yukimura Sanada, but he actually had the Divina begging for more!

Just then, Barbatos' phone rang. It was Kharis. Barbatos started to answer, but stopped himself before pushing the green call button. His first instinct was to tell Kharis what he'd just seen. After all, they were best friends and shared everything. But for some reason, the last person Barbatos wanted to know about Ikutachi's sudden transformation was Kharis. The demon wouldn't be able to resist taking the Anima again, and this time Barbatos didn't want to share.

Ignoring the call, Barbatos put his phone in his pocket and went up to his room. He would eat then grab a shower, and once he thought Yukimura was gone, he'd go down to see Ikutachi. Though he'd seen the Anima several times after the "biology lab incident," neither he nor Kharis had made any effort approach him. He was used goods, and both he and Kharis were already on to the next target.

_But now…_

The thought of sampling Ikutachi's body again made Barbatos smile. He couldn't wait to see the Anima's crying face once more…

**CHAPTER 2**

The knock at the door grew louder despite Ikutachi's best efforts to ignore it. He was elbow deep in work, putting the finishing touches on a paper for one of his classes. When it became clear the person wasn't going to go away, Ikutachi set his laptop aside and walked to the door.

He was dressed in nothing but a large white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. After Yukimura had left, he'd taken a shower and put on something comfortable to work in. He hadn't expected any more company for the day, so he hadn't bother trying to look reasonably presentable. Oh well… He'd get rid of whoever it was and go back to work.

"Geez, what is your problem? Obviously, I… I…" Ikutachi's words trailed off when he realized who was standing at his door.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Barbatos said, his signature smile on his smug and annoyingly handsome face. "I was hoping we could… talk."

Images of his rape flashed through Ikutachi's mind. The pain, the humiliation, the rage… It was bad enough to have to live with the memories; see the two demons day after day while they acted like none of it ever happened. But for Barbatos to show up at his door, smiling at him like it was the most natural thing in the world… It made Ikutachi's blood boil!

But Ikutachi wasn't about to let Barbatos' sudden appearance get the better of him. He'd be damned if he'd showed weakness in front of the demon again. After all, revenge against an enemy starts with not letting them know they're your enemy. Keep them close, play nice, and feign friendship. And then, when their guard is completely down, crush them…

Ikutachi smiled, careful not to oversell his fake kindness. If this was the introduction to the story of his revenge, then it needed to be executed with flawless precision.

"Barbatos," he said; his voice cool and calm with just the right amount of inflection. "It's good to see. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Barbatos replied; his eyes flashing with what could only be anticipation. "I didn't know you lived in the same building as me. I saw you the other day and thought it would be cool to stop by and catch up."

_Catch up…_ Ikutachi wanted laughed. He and Barbatos had lived in the same dorm for the last 4 years, and the Phantom had only now realized Ikutachi lived one floor down.

Ikutachi gave his best impression of disappointment, scrunching his lips into what he hoped was an adorable pout. Based on the Phantom's reaction, it was.

"I'm sorry, Barbatos, but I'm kind of busy right now."

"Really? Whatcha up to?"

Ikutachi pulled the door open, leaning against the frame. Barbatos swallowed tightly; his obvious struggle to keep his eyes on Ikutachi's face nothing short of amusing.

"I'm writing a paper for class about the influence of modern society on the Guild. It's focused on the daemon/master relationship taken from the daemon's perspective."

"Wow," Barbatos said, sounding genuinely impressed. "I'd love to hear about it."

"Sure," Ikutachi replied, laughing soflty. "Perhaps I can read it to you some time."

"That would great."

Ikutachi smiled up at the Phantom, pushing lightly off the door frame. Brushing the hair from his eyes, he let the collar of his shirt fall off his shoulder. It was a trick he used with Yukimura all the time. Exposing this tiny piece of flesh was enough to elicit the Divina's desire. Yukimura would do _anything_ to see more. _Anything_ Ikutachi told him to…

Barbatos was no exception; his eyes immediately tracing the line of Ikutachi's bare shoulder. Of course, it didn't stop there. The Phantom's gaze traveled leisurely down the length of Ikutachi's slender frame, then back up again with same slow deliberateness. When their eyes finally meant again, Ikutachi could see the flames of the desire burning brightly in the Phantom's ruby gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Ikutachi asked, feigning ignorance. "You look flushed all the sudden."

"I'm fine," Barbatos said. "I think it's just the heat."

"Oh ok," Ikutachi replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was going to offer you a glass of water, but since you're fine, I guess…"

"I could use some water," Barbatos said quickly, pressing his hand to the door frame and leaning close. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Not at all," Ikutachi replied sweetly. "Come on in."

Ikutachi walked over to the fridge, chuckling softly when he heard the lock on the door click. No doubt Barbatos believed he had him cornered. If he only knew…

Ikutachi handed Barbatos a cup of water, pretending he had no idea what the Phantom intended to do. He looked up at Barbatos with wide, innocent eyes, watching the Phantom drink his water. When he finished, Barbatos handed the half-empty cup back to Ikutachi, nodding his head in thanks.

Ikutachi looked at the rim of the glass where Barbatos' lips had touch. Turning it in his hands, Ikutachi brought the cup to his mouth, placing his lips exactly where Barbatos' had been. He looked up at the Phantom over the rim of the cup, finishing off the water.

Barbatos licked his lips; an almost imperceptible shiver running through his body. He reached out to touch Ikutachi, but before his hand made contact, the Anima turned around and walked to set the cup in the sink.

"Feeling better?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, thanks," Barbatos replied, clearing his throat.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around," Ikutachi said, walking to the door. He pretended to frown when he saw the lock in place. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open. "Take care," he said, gesturing for Barbatos to leave.

The Phantom gave a half-smile, sauntering over to where Ikutachi stood. Pushing the door shut, Barbatos pinned Ikutachi against the wall.

"Why did you invite me in here?" Barbatos asked, leaning down to look Ikutachi in the eyes.

It took every shred of Ikutachi's restraint to keep from smiling triumphantly. The Phantom was so predictable. Presented with the temptation of innocence, his inner demon couldn't help but want to devour it. It was Barbatos' nature, and it was exactly what Ikutachi was counting on…

"Y-you said you were thirsty," Ikutachi stuttered, "so I-I gave you some water."

Barbatos clucked his tongue, taking Ikutachi's chin and lifting the Anima's head so he could place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"After everything that's happened between us," Barbatos whispered, nuzzling Ikutachi's nose with his, "you expect me to believe that's the only reason?"

At some point, Ikutachi didn't need to feign desire. Yes, he despised Barbatos. Yes, he hated the Phantom for his arrogance and self-righteousness. But none of that changed the fact that the demon lord was incredibly attractive…

"I-I don't know what you mean," Ikutachi replied in a hushed voice, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to turn away before Barbatos kissed him again.

The Phantom reached over to lock the door once more. Ikutachi pretended to flinch at the sound, eliciting a soft rumble of laughter from deep in Barbatos' chest. The Phantom pushed his hand between Ikutachi's legs, fondling the Anima's half-hardened cock through the thin fabric of his shorts.

"I'm talking about this," Barbatos murmured against the Anima's cheek.

Ikutachi whimpered softly, fighting back the tiny bubble of fear in his belly. He couldn't allow the memory of his rape to distract him. He needed to maintain control of the situation no matter what. Ikutachi opened his eyes, using the _real_ terror he felt to make himself cry.

Of all the little nuances Ikutachi had forced himself to remember about his fateful encounter with Kharis and Barbatos, it was the crying that stood out the most. Barbatos had gotten off on it. The fear, the panic, the look of sheer and utter defeat… It's what made the sex that much better for the Phantom.

"There they are," Barbatos whispered, leaning forward to kiss the tears sliding down Ikutachi's cheek.

This was it. The moment Ikutachi knew he had the Phantom right where he wanted him. It was time to make his move. When Barbatos pulled back, Ikutachi forced himself to meet Barbatos' fiery gaze.

"Touch me…" he whispered, straining to kiss the Phantom's lips.

Barbatos didn't hesitate, tearing the shirt from Ikutachi's body. "Damn, you're beautiful," he whispered, feathering kisses along Ikutachi's neck and down his chest.

Ikutachi moaned softly, letting his head fall back against the wall as he coaxed Barbatos lower and lower. In truth, he hadn't expected the Phantom to suck him off, but when the Barbatos' lips wrapped around his leaking cock, Ikutachi decided that for now he could give into the pleasure.

It was messy and wet, and before long Ikutachi was moaning and panting uncontrollably. He could barely keep himself up, but then again he didn't have to. Barbatos hooked one of the Anima's legs over his shoulder, allowing Ikutachi to rest most of his weight on the Phantom's sturdy frame.

Ikutachi assumed this tactic was simply to keep him from tumbling to the ground, but when Barbatos' finger entered his body, the Anima realized it was merely to give him the access he needed.

"Barbatos…" Ikutachi panted. "Stop! I'm going to…!"

Barbatos pushed another finger inside, using both to massage the secret spot hidden deep in Ikutachi's core. Robbed of the ability to speak, Ikutachi decided to ride this lustful wave of passion.

Taking hold of Barbatos' head, Ikutachi forced himself deeper into the Phantom's mouth, marveling at how skilled Barbatos was. When it came to sex, Ikutachi saw Barbatos as more of a _taker_, than _giver_, so not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that the Phantom would be so good at _giving_ head. It made Ikutachi wonder what other tricks the Phantom had up his sleeves.

Unfortunately, such thoughts would have to wait. He was about to cum, and he wanted all of his attention focused on watching Barbatos swallow every single drop.

Barbatos did not disappoint, allowing Ikutachi to milk his cock with the back of the Phantom's throat. Standing was no longer possible. With Barbatos' help, Ikutachi slid to the floor. His body felt incredible, and although he wanted to revel in the after effects of his orgasm, he knew Barbatos would take advantage of his momentary weakness.

"Oh my, God," Ikutachi gasped, looking up at the clock. "You have to go!"

Barbatos was already trying to mount Ikutachi, so needless to say he was not happy with the Anima's sudden declaration.

"Are you fucking kidding me," he hissed; his cock already out and ready to go.

"Yes!" Ikutachi retorted, using all the strength he could muster to push Barbatos off of him. "Yukimura will be here any second, and he cannot find you here!"

Ikutachi was totally lying. Yukimura wasn't coming over. In fact, he probably wouldn't see the Divina again until he got another day off of work. But that didn't matter. The goal from the beginning was to get Barbatos all hot and bothered, then, right at the moment of penetration… Stop.

"Fuck Yukimura," Barbatos said, grabbing Ikutachi's arm and trying to pull him back to the ground.

"No offense," Ikutachi replied, breaking free of Barbatos' grasp and racing to get dressed, "but Yukimura will kill you if he finds you here!"

That wasn't a lie. If Yukimura ever found out about what just happened, the Divina would make it his personal mission to torture and murder Barbatos. Ikutachi's relationship with the Divina was meant to be nothing more than a distraction, but somewhere along the line Yukimura had fallen in love with him. It was a troublesome outcome, but nothing Ikutachi couldn't handle.

Barbatos jumped to his feet, trying to stop Ikutachi from pulling on a new shirt. "I'd love to see the Divina try."

"Yeah, well, I just so happen to like him," Ikutachi lied, enjoying the way Barbatos flinched at his false confession, "so if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave!"

"You like him? After what we just did, you want me to believe that you actually like that pompous, arrogant asshole?"

"Listen," Ikutachi replied, pulling on a pair of pants. "Clearly, I gave you the wrong idea. Sure, some… things happened between us, but I refuse to hurt Yukimura like this."

Barbatos closed the distance between them, grabbing Ikutachi by the shoulders. "You would choose him over me? The guy you've wanted for almost 4 years?!"

Ikutachi huffed in frustration. "It's not that simple! I can't just break things off with him!"

"Yes you can! And if you want, I'll break it off for you!"

Ikutachi gave Barbatos his best, _"I want you, but I can't betray Yukimura,"_ look. The expression had just the effect the Anima was looking for.

Barbatos pulled Ikutachi into his arms, kissing him long and hard in hopes of swaying the Anima's mind. Ikutachi leaned into the kiss, pretending to lose himself for a moment before coming back to his sense.

"No!" he cried, pushing Barbatos away and stumbling back. "You need to leave! Now!"

Barbatos blew out an angry breath, "This isn't over, Anima!"

"Oh yes it is," Ikutachi shot back. "Now leave! And don't come back here again, do you understand?"

"Fine," Barbatos hissed, shoving his still rock hard cock back into his pants and walking awkwardly towards the door. "I don't need this shit from you. I can have my pick of lovers far better than some Anima whore. Have fun playing house with your worthless Divina."

Throwing the lock back, Barbatos practically ripped the door off its hinges, slamming it behind him.

A slow smile spread across Ikutachi's face.

_Step one complete…_

Despite his passionate decree, there was no way the Phantom would stay away. Ikutachi had given Barbatos just enough passion and just enough indifference to keep him confused and wanting more. Add the challenge of "stealing" him away from Yukimura; another Alpha male, and there was no way Barbatos was going to give up the chase.

Never had Ikutachi imagined things would work out so perfectly. He'd been plotting his revenge since the moment Barbatos and Kharis left him lying on the biology room floor. True, he hadn't anticipated executing his plans so soon, but how could he throw away such a perfect opportunity?

No, this was the beginning of the end for Barbatos, and if everything worked out the way he anticipated, Kharis too would feel the Anima's wrath. Ikutachi stretched languidly, mentally patting himself on the back.

"Let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A week later, there was still no sign of Barbatos. Ikutachi, however, wasn't particularly worried. Demons by their very nature were stubborn, so it was no surprise that the Phantom was staying away. Honestly, Ikutachi was glad he hadn't seen Barbatos. He was swamped with schoolwork, and despite his best efforts, studying back at his dorm room was impossible. The Phantom's above him threw parties on the weekends; the kind of parties that started on Friday evening and ended sometime on early Sunday morning.

It wasn't every weekend, but the moment the first bumps and thumps reached his ears, Ikutachi knew it was going to be one of those weekends. Around 4:00 pm, he gathered up his study materials and headed down to the café a couple blocks over. It was a popular hangout spot for daemons, and since it didn't get busy until around 8:00 pm, he had a few hours to bang out is daemon sociology paper.

"Hey, Ikutachi," the café owner said, waving to the Anima as he made his way to his favorite table, "the usual?"

"Yes," Ikutachi called back, "double shot please."

"Whoa, someone must have paper due."

"You know me too well," Ikutachi laughed, dragging an extra table over and setting up his stuff.

"Well, at this rate, you'll snag that job at the Guild the second you graduate."

Ikutachi smiled up at Nick when he brought over his coffee. Nick was a retired ghost agent, and a dear friend. The Anima had no intentions of serving an agent after graduation, but if he ever changed his mind, he hoped he'd be able to find a human as kind and considerate as Nick.

Two hours and three coffees later, Ikutachi finished his paper. He called out to Nick for a glass of water and one of the café's signature made-from-scratch Panini's. The Anima was hopped up on sugar and caffeine, and he needed some food in his belly to absorb it all.

"Ikutachi, is that you?"

Looking up, Ikutachi came face to face with Professor Alec; a human he'd had an ill-advised fling with shortly after the biology room incident. It was a time of confusion and vulnerability for Ikutachi, and his indiscretions with the man had been nothing more than a case of, "at the wrong at the wrong time…"

"Professor Alec, it's… good to see you."

"I haven't heard from you in months," he said, taking a seat in front of the Anima. "How have you been?"

"I-I've been fine. You?"

"Better now that I've seen your beautiful face."

Ikutachi flinched at the Professor's words, trying to ignore the hungry look in the man's eyes. Daemons and humans weren't supposed to be romantically involved, but Professor Alec was so handsome and charming, that such details didn't seem to matter in his presence. In Alec's arms, Ikutachi had explored his sexuality, and learned the power one kiss could hold. But his lessons had come at a price.

"What are you doing here?" Ikutachi asked.

"Meeting a friend. How about you?"

_A friend…_ Ikutachi knew exactly what he meant by friend.

"Studying," Ikutachi replied shortly.

"You were always so diligent," he chuckled softly. "I'm available if you need a tutor."

"I think I've got everything under control, but thanks anyway."

"You know," he said, running his fingers lightly along Ikutachi's forearm. "I don't have to meet my friend. If you want, we can head back to my place. It'll be just like old times."

"I think I'll pass," Ikutachi replied. "I'm just going to grab something to eat then head home."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble. I can just send him a text and…"

Ikutachi grabbed Alec's hand to stop him from sending the text. "Listen, professor, I think you might be confused about what's going on between us. Or rather, what's not going on. I stopped calling because I'm not interested in you anymore. In fact, I don't think I ever was. So how about you do us both a favor, huh? Get up from this table and walk away. Pretend I'm not here and that you didn't see me. Have lunch with your new… play thing, and forget I ever existed. Do you understand?"

The professor's eyes narrowed; a smile spreading across his face. "You know I can't do that," he replied, grabbing Ikutachi's slender wrist and pulling him close. "Not after everything we've shared."

Ikutachi smiled back, picking up the pencil by his laptop and preparing to stab the professor in the face. "I think the Guild would be very interested in hearing about how you… mentor your students. Don't you think?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

Professor Alec's grip tightened. As Ikutachi raised his arm to stab the man, Kharis came out of nowhere. The demon's left hand grabbed the Professor's shoulder, the other prying the man's hand from Ikutachi's wrist.

"Everything alright over here?" Kharis asked, smiling menacingly down at the professor. "The little Anima looks a bit distressed."

"Everything's fine," the professor replied, getting up from his seat. "I was just leaving."

"Yeah you do that," Kharis winked.

The man marched away, leaving Ikutachi alone with the red-haired demon.

"Thanks," Ikutachi said, packing up his things.

"Where you going?" Kharis asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just saved you from that guy, the least you can do is have a drink with me."

"I don't drink with strangers."

"Strangers," Kharis snickered; his expression somewhere between hurt and anger. "You and I are definitely not strangers."

Ikutachi knew exactly who Kharis was. There was even a time he'd found the demon almost as attractive as Barbatos. But the only thing bigger than the demon's mouth was his ego. He prided himself on being worshipped by the men and women he graced his presence with. Which meant the best way to get his attention, was to pay him no attention at all.

Ikutachi looked up, examining Kharis' face closely. "Oh, right, you're Barbatos' friend; Kaleb or something like that."

Kharis laughed softly, but Ikutachi could see the irritation in his eyes. "Why don't you let me buy you dinner? We can chat for a while, and then maybe later I can remind you who I am."

"Look, I appreciate your help with that guy, but I really must be going."

"Then how about I walk you home? You live over by Barbie, right? The two of us will make sure you get home safely."

Kharis gestured over his shoulder to where Barbatos was sitting. Ikutachi hadn't even realized the two daemons had come in.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" Kharis asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

_What a jerk!_ Kharis was clearly hinting at that fateful afternoon in the biology lab. It took every ounce of restraint not to throat punch the asshole… Instead Ikutachi smiled sweetly, making sure to rub up against Kharis as he squeezed between the tables.

"I'm full of all kinds of surprises," Ikutachi replied, throwing Kharis is best, _"if you only knew"_ look.

The sound of Kharis' laughter followed Ikutachi as he made his way to the register to check out. Grabbing his food to go, the Anima made a beeline for home. After talking to Kharis, he was overcome with the need to shower…

**CHAPTER 4**

"I wanna fuck him again," Kharis said, dropping into his seat as he watched Ikutachi leave the café. "I don't know how, but something about him's changed."

"You think?" Barbatos asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"I wasn't really paying attention."

"Liar," Kharis snickered. "The only reason I noticed him was because you were staring so hard."

"Ok, fine, I might have noticed him, what of it?!"

"No need to get defensive, bro. I just assumed we were thinking the same thing."

"And what's that?"

"Come on, Barbie, I'm not stupid. I know all your looks. You've been eying him like a piece of meat ever since we walked in. If you wanna sample him again, I'm more than willing to…"

"Whatever you're thinking, I'm not interested."

Kharis smiled knowingly, picking up his drink and taking a sip as he examined Barbatos closely. The look in the demon's iridescent eyes was exactly the one Barbatos was trying to avoid. Kharis knew exactly what Barbatos was thinking. They'd been best friends since the moment they both came squalling into the world. They knew everything about each other; every detail, every nuance. Barbatos wanted to fuck Ikutachi again, and Kharis knew it.

**CHAPTER 5**

Ikutachi shot up from the bed; the knocking on the door nearly scaring him to death. He looked at the clock, cursing when he realized it was 1 am. He'd fallen asleep with a book on his chest; the sound of the bumping bass upstairs lulling him to sleep.

Stumbling to the door, he yanked it opened, ready to curse out whatever drunken daemon had been stupid enough to wake him. The walkway outside was dark, and the moment he opened the door the sound of music and laughter hit him in the face.

"You got a lot of nerve coming to my room at… Son of a…"

Ikutachi tried to shut the door, but it was no use. Barbatos barreled into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem, Phantom?! Do you have any idea what time it is?! Not to mention, I could've had company!"

Barbatos said nothing, staring at Ikutachi with eyes that sparkled like rubies despite the poor lighting in the room.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or you going to tell me why you're here?"

Still, Barbatos remained silent; his muscular chest rising and falling in rapid succession as each of breath became more and more frantic. Ikutachi took a step back, momentarily panicking when Barbatos took a step forward.

"Easy there, demon," Ikutachi said in a soft, calming voice. "Whatever's going on here, I'm sure we can work something out."

"Do you want, Kharis?" Barbatos asked; his voice barely above a whisper. "Because you were awfully friendly with him back at the café."

Ikutachi sucked teeth in irritation. "Is that what he told you?"

"He didn't have to tell me anything," Barbatos hissed, taking yet another step forward. "I saw the way you looked at him."

"Listen, Phantom. Whatever you think you saw, you're wrong. He helped me out of jam. I said thank you, and that was it."

"You expect me to believe you after you lied about Yukimura?"

"Lied? What are you talking about, I didn't lie."

"So you two are together?"

"Yes," Ikutachi replied without hesitation. He was absolutely lying, but there was no way Barbatos could know that.

Barbatos continued his advance, pushing Ikutachi up against the small round table the Anima used for eating and homework.

"See, here's the thing," Barbatos said, smiling viciously. "I've been watching you for a while now. I've only seen Yukimura over here once since you and I fooled around. If I remember correctly, you two had a fight that day? Something about him being too clingy?"

Ikutachi swallowed, trying to remain outwardly calm despite the fear bubbling in his chest. Yukimura had come over two days ago, demanding that they go public with their relationship. When Ikutachi said no, Yukimura lost it. Several heated words were exchanged, and by the end of it, Ikutachi made it abundantly clear that the Divina was nothing more than a distraction; something to fill the time between school and sleeping. They'd been loud during the argument, but Ikutachi didn't realize just how loud…

"So you're spying on me now?" Ikutachi bit out, doing his best impression of flippant disgust. "I thought I made it clear for you to stay away from me."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the habit of doing what people tell me to do, especially some no-good, lying Anima.

"If that's how you feel, then get the hell out of my room!"

Ikutachi was up and in Barbatos' arms before he realized what was happening. The kiss was brutal; the Phantom's tongue pushing forcefully into Ikutachi's mouth. The Anima's first instinct was to fight. He'd been raped by Barbatos once, and he'd be damned if he was going to let it happen again.

Ikutachi used all his strength to push Barbatos away, only to have the Phantom come at him again, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Ikutachi clawed, bit and scratched at Barbatos as they rolled about on the floor. Both were trying to get the upper hand, and after a while the Phantom realized subduing the Anima would be harder than he planned.

Barbatos pinned Ikutachi to the floor, his face splitting into a wild grin. "And here I thought your crying face was the best," he taunted, "but I think I like this one even better. Your rage, your will to fight! It makes me want to destroy you completely."

Ikutachi roared angrily, swinging blindly. Barbatos laughed, catching his arm before it hit him.

"Scream all you want, Anima. No one will hear you," he leaned down, crushing his mouth against Ikutachi's tender lips. "You belong to me now, and I'll do whatever I want with you."

Something inside Ikutachi snapped. He tore his hands free from Barbatos' grasp and swung, not once but twice. Both hits connected, distracting the Phantom long enough for Ikutachi to push him up and off of him.

Instead of running away, Ikutachi scrambled atop Barbatos, straddling his waist. Wrapping his hands around the Phantom's neck, he squeezed with all the strength he could muster. Barbatos' eyes went wide with shock as he tried to pry Ikutachi's fingers from around his throat.

"I belong to no one!" Ikutachi shrieked. "Do you hear me, Phantom? NO ONE!"

Barbatos looked as if he was trying to nod or say yes, but it was obvious breathing was becoming a problem for him.

"I should kill you for what you did to me," Ikutachi said in a hushed voice, willing himself to let go. "God knows you deserve it."

Several deep breaths later, Ikutachi managed to let go of Barbatos. He sat back on the Phantom's thighs, too angry and too tired to move. Barbatos sat up on his elbows, looking up at the Anima with what could only be described as admiration. They eyed each other for several long seconds, both of them catching their breath while they waited to see what the other one would do. Barbatos finally sat up all the way, keeping his hands up and where Ikutachi could see them.

"You gonna get off, or what?"

"How about you shut up and wait until I'm good and God damn ready to move."

"Whatever you say," Barbatos replied sharply. "Wouldn't want you to try and kill me again."

"Really?" Ikutachi snapped. "You try to rape me, AGAIN! And you're the one who's angry."

"You know you wanted it."

"Excuse me?!"

"I can smell it on you," Barbatos hissed. "You reek of desire even now!"

Ikutachi was caught off guard by the Phantom's words. It made him stop and reevaluate his current state. Was that rage coiled tightly in his lower belly, or desire…?

"Are we seriously gonna sit like this all night?" Barbatos asked, shifting uncomfortably. "You got me all riled up again. If I don't rub one out soon, my balls are gonna explode."

Ikutachi looked down at Barbatos' crotch then back up at the Phantom. "Almost dying gets you hard?"

Barbatos grunted in reply, getting ready to shove the Anima off his lap. Ikutachi grabbed him by the throat again, forcing those ruby red eyes to meet his gaze. The Phantom looked thoroughly confused, which was good since Ikutachi was too.

Ikutachi looked down at the Phantom's luscious lips, licking his own as he considered the ramifications of what would happen if he kissed them. Barbatos remained silent and perfectly still; not breathing, not blinking.

Their lips met in an explosion of lust. It was fast and hot and unlike anything Ikutachi had ever felt before. Barbatos tore off Ikutachi's clothes, dragging the Anima to his feet and tossing him onto the table.

Bent over with his face pressed to the cold wood, Barbatos spread him apart, devouring the Anima's tender hole. Ikutachi's legs wobbled unsteadily, forcing him to reach out and grip the far edge of the table for support. It was a whirlwind of fingers and tongue, bringing Ikutachi to the very edge of his climax.

"I'm cumming…" Ikutachi gasped, "I'm cumming!"

Right before he exploded all over the tiled floor, Barbatos stopped. Ikutachi let out a strangled cry, cursing softly as his orgasm retreated.

"Why…?" Ikutachi whimpered. "Don't… stop…"

Barbatos kept Ikutachi pinned to the table, but the Anima could feel the Phantom's massive frame looming over him. Using his dick, Barbatos rubbed Ikutachi's entrance, slipping the tip in and out teasingly.

"Say you want it," Barbatos demanded.

"Wh-what…?"

"You heard me," Barbatos moaned, sliding his dick just a little deeper this time. "I wanna hear you say you want this. That way there are no questions later."

Ikutachi groaned softly, wriggling his ass in hopes of pushing Barbatos deeper. The Phantom sucked in a sharp breath, using one hand to hold the Anima's hips still.

"Say it!"

"I want it!" Ikutachi yelled in frustration. "Happy?! Now shut up and fuck me!"

Barbatos slammed into Ikutachi with such force it felt like the whole room shook. The Phantom was merciless; his cock so deep in the Anima's ass, Ikutachi thought he might choke on it. It was exquisite; pain and pleasure mixing together and pulling Ikutachi once more toward blissful release.

"Fuck… me…!" Barbatos bit out, "you're so fucking tight!"

The sound of the Phantom's voice was enough to send Ikutachi over the edge. With his orgasm now moments away, the Anima threw his hips back, slamming against Barbatos with unbridled need.

"Shit," Barbatos hissed. "Stop or you'll make me…!"

Ikutachi had never cum at the exact same time as any of his lovers. To do so now was so unbelievably mind-blowing, Ikutachi could hardly stand it. To share that moment of indescribable pleasure seemed to heighten the senses; make the orgasm feel better… last longer… It connected them in ways that went beyond the physical… beyond the spiritual… It left Ikutachi utterly speechless.

As the last remnants of their orgasms passed, Barbatos slid out of Ikutachi's trembling body. He ran his hand over the Anima's bottom almost lovingly, pressing a kiss to Ikutachi's lower back.

"I could spend all night inside of you," Barbatos chuckled soflty; lightly popping Ikutachi on the ass.

Summoning as much strength as he could, Ikutachi pushed himself up off the table. He turned slowly to face Barbatos, easing himself up onto the table. He leaned back on his elbows; spreading his legs for the Phantom's viewing pleasure.

"I'm going to hold you to those words, Phantom." Ikutachi whispered, beckoning Barbatos closer.

**CHAPTER 6**

Barbatos rolled over, reaching out for Ikutachi's slender frame. They'd ended up on the floor at the foot of the bed, both of them too tired to climb onto the mattress. When he realized Ikutachi wasn't beside him, he sat up to look around.

Sunlight was streaming into the room, illuminating the mess they'd made the night before. Barbatos smiled proudly, looking forward to the next time he and his feisty Anima got together. He grunted loudly, getting to his feet and stretching his tight muscles. If he was sore, no doubt his lovely Anima was somewhere wincing in pain.

He checked the bathroom; sure he'd find Ikutachi soaking in the bathtub. Barbatos sighed heavily, realizing he was indeed alone in the room. He moved to grab his pants off the floor, frowning when he realized Ikutachi had torn the fabric during his desperate attempt to get them off last night. It wasn't until he was pulling on his shirt that he saw the note stuck to the door.

_Be gone before I get back._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 7**

In the grand scheme of things, Ikutachi didn't have the most experience with dodging guys. It was easy to make them fall for you, but there wasn't exactly a guidebook that explains what you're supposed to do after the fact.

Barbatos, being the stubborn Phantom he was, must have left the moment he saw Ikutachi's note. The Anima knew this because he was camped out at the laundry mat across from the dorms, waiting for the demon to leave. He'd actually had laundry to do, so it wasn't a total waste of time, but considering how sore he was, all he could think about was a nice long soak in his bathtub.

Around 10 am, Barbatos stormed out of Ikutachi's room, slamming the door behind him. He had his pants on, but he was shirtless as he made his way up to the third floor. Several female daemons, currently doing their "walk of shame" back to their own rooms, made it a point to admire the Phantom's body. The attention put a smile on Barbatos' face, but the moment the girls were out of sight, he was back to scowling.

Things couldn't be going better. Pulling Barbatos' strings was as easy as taking candy from a baby. The Phantom was all about fiery passion and living in the moment. He couldn't see the trap he was walking so perfectly into.

But, despite the successes Ikutachi was having, he couldn't deny the Phantom's words the night before. On some sick and twisted level, Ikutachi desired the handsome Phantom. Sure he was crass and ill-mannered, but unlike Kharis, Barbatos was, in a way, charmingly stupid. Almost like a puppy dog that needed to be house trained.

Of course, pursuing anything with the Phantom was out of the question. Barbatos and his arrogant friend Kharis deserved every bit of the revenge Ikutachi was about to bestow, and no matter how incredibly mind-blowing the sex with Barbatos had been, the Anima refused to let his plans be derailed. There'd been a hole in Ikutachi's soul ever since the day he was raped, and the only thing that could fill it was Barbatos and Kharis' suffering…

The Anima got to his feet, grabbing his clothes from the dryer and folding them quickly. Picking up his laundry basket, Ikutachi pushed the door open with his hip and stepped out into the morning sun. He stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. He had his ear buds in, and with his music blasting, he didn't notice Kharis until the demon was standing right in front of him.

"Geez, you scared me," Ikutachi hissed, yanking out his ear buds.

"Sorry," Kharis said; a strange look on his face. "I called out to you a few times, but obviously you didn't hear me."

"Yeah, my bad," Ikutachi replied, frowning up at the demon. "I didn't mean to snap at you, you just startled me is all."

"Can I carry that for you?" Kharis asked, taking the laundry basket from Ikutachi's hands before the Anima could reply.

"No, I… Thanks," Ikutachi grunted reluctantly.

They walked across the street and up to the second floor. Ikutachi turned the key in the lock, pushing the door open. Kharis immediately stepped into the room without so much as an invitation, dropping the basket onto the floor by the bed.

"I can take it from here," Ikutachi said quickly, slightly embarrassed by the mess he and Barbatos had made the night before. They'd fucked on every surface of the room except the bed, and looking at the disaster in the light of the morning sun made Ikutachi's body hum with memory of his desire...

Kharis' head snapped towards Ikutachi as if he could smell the Anima's lust. When Ikutachi thought about it again, he realized the demon probably could. He cursed inwardly… Stage two with Kharis wasn't supposed to begin until sometime next week. Ikutachi would need at least that long for his body recover.

The red-haired demon walked slowly towards Ikutachi, leaning down and subtly sniffing the air around the Anima. His face broke into a smile, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. Kharis was angry, and Ikutachi could practically feel the heat of the demon's rage radiating from his body.

"Barbatos was here," Kharis whispered; his breath ruffling the hair above Ikutachi's ear. "I thought I smelled him on you outside, but now I'm sure of it." Kharis looked down, taking Ikutachi's chin and angling the Anima's head so they were face to face. "Did you enjoy it, little Anima? I can tell by the way you're moving that he fucked you good and hard. It's a shame really," he snickered, "if I'd have been here, there's no way you'd be walking right now."

Ikutachi was somewhere between amused and terrifed. He was almost positive he would have to sleep with the red-haired demon in order to pit him and Barbatos against each other. But this… it was perfect! Kharis felt left out; enraged by the fact Barbatos had made moves without him. On the other hand, the demon looked like he wanted to devour Ikutachi right then and there. There was no way his body could take another assault. Ikutachi needed to defuse the situation before things reached a point of no return.

"There's enough of me to go around," the Anima said, taking Kharis' hand and bringing it to his lips. "But if I'm going to satisfy you properly, I need time to recover. Servicing one demon is hard enough, but two… I need time to mentally prepare."

This explanation seemed to deflect some of Kharis' rage away from Ikutachi. The idea that the Anima _wanted_ to fuck him, but was physically incapable of doing so, seemed to be just enough to pacify him.

"I'll wait my turn," Kharis said, dropping a kiss on Ikutachi's brow.

It was a terrifyingly gentle kiss; a silent promise of all the horrors to come. Kharis would do everything in his power to outdo Barbatos, which would not bode well for Ikutachi.

"Kha, what are you doing here?"

Barbatos stood in the doorway; his gaze locked challengingly on Kharis. It was like watching to Lions sizing each other up.

"I was just chatting with Ikutachi here. He told me about your night together. Sounds intense."

Barbatos was vibrating with rage. Real rage… It sent a chill down the Anima's spine; the instinct to run so powerful he had to make a conscious effort to keep his feet rooted to the floor.

"Kha, can I talk to you outside."

"Sure," the demon said, clearly amused by his friend's reaction. "I'll be seeing you soon, Anima," he said to Ikutachi. "I promise."

Kharis sauntered towards the door. Barbatos watched him closely, poised to strike if the demon made any sudden moves. When Kharis was out in the hall, Barbatos gave Ikutachi an unreadable look. Almost as if he was trying to make a decision without all the facts.

As soon as the door shut, Ikutachi locked it. Relief washed over him. He felt like he'd survived a potential apocalypse. Sure, his plans were coming together better than expected, but perhaps he'd underestimated the danger he was putting himself in. Either way, he hoped it would be a long time before he saw either of the demons' faces again.

**CHAPTER 8**

Barbatos managed to keep his anger in check until he had Kharis were alone in his room. As soon as the door shut, Barbatos slammed the demon up against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing, Kha?" Barbatos asked in a low, threatening voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kharis replied, shoving Barbatos away. "You lied to me, Barbie. You looked me right in the eyes and you lied! I thought you didn't want him!"

"I don't!"

"Your scent is all over him! I could practically smell him from the across the street! I couldn't believe it until I got to his room and I realized you took the time to mark every corner of it!"

"I'm warning you, Kha, stay away from this one."

"Stay away? Are you fucking kidding me right now?! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even know that Anima existed. I'm the one who pointed him out to you! I'm the one who watched him; learned his routine. If anything, he should be mine!"

Barbatos cold-clocked Kharis in the jaw, sending the demon stumbling backwards. For several moments, nothing happened. Kharis pressed his hand to the spot Barbatos had struck, wincing as he wiped the blood from his lip. All pretense of amusement was now gone.

"Kha, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, I think we both know you meant that," Kharis replied. "We've been best friends for what? Three, four centuries? We've shared everything since we were 2 years old and you tried to steal my rattle."

"Kha, please…"

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Kharis shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Barbatos. "I've NEVER lied to you. Not once! What's mine is yours, and up until a few minutes ago, I thought what was yours was mine. You think I'm mad because you want exclusive rights to that fucking Anima?! I'm mad because you're trying to hide it from me!"

"Oh please, Kha!" Barbatos huffed angrily. "Don't act like you'd be okay with this! You forget, I know you! You don't want anything until someone else wants it! You think the world and everyone in it should revolve around you. Matter of fact, the second you realized Ikutachi wanted me and not you, you made it your personal goal to punish him! Tag-teaming him was your idea, remember? The things you did to him made me look like a bloody angel in comparison!"

"And who was it laughing and taking pictures?" Kharis snickered. "Or did you conveniently forget that part now that you want him to be your _boyfriend_?"

"I never…"

"Tell yourself whatever makes you feel better," Kharis spat. "You're just like me, and if you think that Anima doesn't know that, then you're a fucking idiot!"

Barbatos laughed humorlessly. "Sounds to me like you're jealous, Kha. Are you mad because he chose me, or is it because for the first time in this twisted friendship of ours, I won't do what you say?"

Barbatos' words might as well have been a knife to Kharis' chest. And it wasn't until the words were out of his mouth that the Phantom realized the damage he'd done. Barbatos had cheapened their friendship; made it sound like he'd been an unwilling participant the whole time.

Sure, they'd done some things Barbatos wouldn't have done on his own, but he loved Kharis like a brother. He'd do anything for the demon, taking comfort in the knowledge that Kharis would do the same. But now, somewhere in the course of their argument, a line had been crossed. A point of no return…

"I didn't know our friendship was such a burden for you, Barbie," Kharis said quietly. "I thought we were in this together, but now I see the truth."

"Damn it, Kha, that's not what I meant and you know it. You're more than a friend. You're family. I never wanted this to come between us. It's why I didn't tell you. I was afraid you would think this changed something between us, and it doesn't."

Kharis took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly before he spoke. "Oh, but it does, Barbie. And _that's_ the reason why you didn't tell me. I don't know, maybe this is for the best. After all, nothing good lasts forever."

"You make it sound like we're breaking up," Barbatos snorted.

Kharis ran a hand through his hair; the look in his eyes one Barbatos had never seen before.

"What is it, Kha? What are you… what are you saying?"

"I was gonna wait until we graduated, but I suppose it's best to end things now. I'm going back to Hell, Barbie. I know you wanted me to do this… Guild thing with you, but to be honest, it's not my style. I'm a demon; nothing more, nothing less. And Hell is where I belong."

All the air fled Barbatos' lungs at once. He opened his mouth to speak, but there were no words to describe what he felt. His best friend was leaving him. For what was very likely the first time in his life, Kharis wouldn't be by Barbatos' side. How in the world was he supposed to respond to such a revelation?

Barbatos dropped onto his bed, running a hand down his face. "Wh-when are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fuck, Kha, you can't just spring this on me! One minute we're fighting and the next you're telling me you're leaving forever!"

Kharis shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It doesn't matter, Barbie. Either way I'm leaving."

"Can't we talk about this first? I mean, you just said you don't keep secrets from me! I don't know about you, but I think this is one helluva secret!"

"I think we both knew this was coming. You just didn't want to accept the truth. I don't fit in here, and this whole situation with Ikutachi proves it."

"But, Kha…"

"I'm done talking about this," Kharis said, walking to the door. "Consider this a gift. I'll be out of your hair, and you can keep your Anima all to yourself."

"This isn't what I want! Why does it have to be one or the other?"

"Like I said, I'm done talking. Take care of yourself, Barbie. I hope for your sake he's fucking worth it."

**CHAPTER 9**

Ikutachi kept an eye out for Barbatos wherever he went. He hadn't seen the Phantom for a while now, and he was convinced the demon was waiting around every corner. To the Anima's relief, he hadn't seen Kharis either; not even at school. It was like they'd both disappeared, and Ikutachi wasn't sure whether to be relieved he didn't have to deal with them, or pissed that he couldn't seal the deal on his revenge.

It wasn't until exactly 2 weeks and 3 days later that Barbatos sought Ikutachi out. The Anima had just returned from a morning run to find the Phantom leaning against his door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Barbatos asked; his tone strangely serious.

"Sure, come on in."

Ikutachi closed the door behind them, setting his iPod and headphones on the table before dropping into a chair to take off his shoes.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ikutachi asked, trying to hide the tremor of excitement in his voice.

When Barbatos didn't reply, Ikutachi looked up and examined the Phantom closely. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. And maybe even a little bit skinnier than the last time Ikutachi had seen him. Barbatos' appearance reminded Ikutachi of how he'd looked in the days after his rape. The sight made the Anima want to giggle with glee.

"I'd like to a shower," Ikutachi said, "so if you don't mind, could we hurry this up?"

Barbatos nodded nervously, and the realization that the demon could actually be nervous made Ikutachi want to laugh. Whatever happened over the past couple of weeks had changed the demon. He was somehow… softer… weaker… Ikutachi was suddenly overcome with the need to crush what little spirit the Phantom had left. He reminded himself to be patient. Barbatos was obviously there to say something important, and considering the Phantom's current state, Ikutachi was almost positive this was going to be the love confession he'd been waiting for…

"Sorry," Barbatos said, shifting uneasily on his feet. "It's just… I've been thinking about this for so long, that I don't really know where to start."

Ikutachi leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. "I find the beginning usually works best."

That made the Phantom laugh, and almost immediately he relaxed. Clearing his throat, he began speaking…

"I-I'm a demon in every sense of the word. And for centuries that was okay. I was happy with my life and with my friends. But after a while I wanted to try something different; something new. It took a lot of convincing, but I managed to get Kharis to come with me to the surface so we could join the Guild together. We've been here for almost 4 years now, and it wasn't until recently that I realized the only thing that's changed is our location. We still think the same, act the same, and make the same stupid mistakes. For all that, we could've stayed in Hell. Now that I think about it, that's probably why Kharis decided to go back home."

_Interesting…_ Ikutachi thought. So that was the reason he hadn't seen Kharis. The demon had gone back to Hell, and based on the look of contrition on Barbatos' face, it hadn't been on the best of terms…

"Anyway, when Kharis said he was leaving," Barbatos continued, "I thought about going with him. I thought; if he couldn't make it up here, then there was no way I could. But then I thought about you," he said, looking longing at Ikutachi. "The night we shared together; just you and me. It was special. For the first time in my centuries of existence, I saw a different path for myself. I felt like I could be a different demon; a better demon. And it's all because of you."

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I have no right to ask anything of you; not after what I did, but I'd be a fool if I didn't try to make amends. If we could just… get to know each other, maybe… start over again, then I could prove to you that I've changed; that we can make this work."

Barbatos stopped there, staring hopefully down at the Anima. His heart was wide open; like a boy who'd discovered love for the first time. Ikutachi stared back up at him, savoring the moment just before he took the Phantom's precious heart into his hand… and crushed it…

Ikutachi let his laughter build, enjoying the way Barbatos hopeful smile turned into a heartbroken frown.

"So let me get this straight," Ikutachi said, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward in the chair. "You're telling me that you… love me? The guy you raped once then tried to rape again?"

"Yes, I mean, no… I do love you, but I was hoping we could…"

"You were hoping we could just forget about the rape part and live happily ever after?" Ikutachi snorted. "I knew demons weren't the smartest lot, but you're even dumber than I thought."

"I'm not stupid," Barbatos defended. "But after the other night, I know you feel it, too. We were… incredible together! It's like we were meant to be!"

"I'll admit the sex was decent, but incredible? Not even close. That night was the biggest mistake of my life, and I've been trying to forget about it ever since it happened. I thought you were, too, which is why I was so relieved when you didn't come back."

"But you…"

"I felt disgusting afterwards," Ikutachi continued mercilessly. "All I could think about was that day at the school; your filthy demon hands all over me; your stench burning my nose."

"Funny, you didn't have any objections when I was fucking you up and down this room! If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who kept begging for more!"

"Was it?" Ikutachi asked, feigning ignorance. "It wasn't all that memorable of a night, so I'm having difficulty recalling the details. All I know is that when I woke up that morning, the sight of you made me vomit. Literally vomit. My skin was practically raw by the time I finished showering. I thought I'd never get your scent off me. I had to bleach my entire room afterwards! In hindsight; it probably would've been easier to burn the whole place down!"

Barbatos pressed a hand to his chest; his skin a shade paler than pale. "I… uh, I wish I'd have known that was how you really felt," he said, his voicing catching at the end. "I really thought you… No, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. Kharis was right," Barbatos laughed bitterly. "He's always right."

The Phantom took a deep breath, obviously trying to summon what little pride he had left. Ikutachi understood then that Barbatos wasn't just hurt… The Anima had wanted break the Phantom's heart; crush his spirit. But in that moment, Ikutachi realized there was nothing left of the Phantom to break or crush…

"You know," Barbatos said in a quiet, detached voice, "I gave up my best friend for you. Today was the day he officially went back to Hell, and instead of seeing him off, I came to you. I wish I could say I regret my decision. I wish I could tell you that I should've chosen my best friend over some… would-be lover. But then I would be lying. You were the change I needed, Ikutachi. And for that… I'm actually grateful."

Barbatos straightened, looking Ikutachi directly in the eye. "I see now that any apology I make would be worthless to you, but you deserve to at least hear the words. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Ikutachi. I'm sorry for what I let Kharis do to you. And I promise you will never have to see me or him again."

The Phantom left the room, leaving Ikutachi in complete and total shock. Of all the reactions the Anima expected, that was not one of them. Ikutachi knew the Phantom was in pain, and that he'd caused it, but somehow Barbatos' apology took away the satisfaction of it all. Unfortunately for Ikutachi, it would be several weeks before he realized the meaning behind the Phantom's words that day…

Bad things happen to everyone. One day you're happy as can be; content with the world as you know it. Then, in the very next second, something terrible happens and everything around you is falling apart. It's then that you have a choice: be miserable and bitter for the rest of your life, or accept the pain for what it is and use it to become a better you.

Barbatos chose to be better…

**CHAPTER 10**

It would be several years before their paths crossed again. An opportunity that Ikutachi couldn't help but take…

"Welcome home!" Master Nina exclaimed, ushering Ikutachi into her home.

"Thank you," the Anima replied giddily.

He was surprised to find the mansion's entire staff, along with every one of Master Nina's daemons, standing in the foyer waiting to greet him.

"We're all so thrilled you're here," she chirped excitedly. "I know your decision to finally take a Master and work in the field was a big step for you, which is why the whole household wanted to be here for your arrival. You're family now, and we couldn't be happier that you're finally with us!"

The days after his arrival were filled with briefings and orientations. Ikutachi was assigned a female daemon as a guide, and with her help, he quickly became acquainted with the house's routine. It was the perfect fit for him, and any apprehensions he had about serving Master Nina became non-existent.

But that wasn't the only reason he'd chosen the Guild Council member as his Master. Nina was kind and generous; loving and supportive, but when whispers of a certain daemon in her charge reached Ikutachi's ears, he knew it was time to make a change.

"Ameno, have you seen Barbatos today?" Ikutachi asked.

"I saw him early this morning like I always do. He goes for a run before sunrise every day. He says it keeps him centered, whatever that means. If I had to guess, he's probably having lunch in the kitchen with the servants. It's kind of his thing," she laughed.

"Is he always so friendly with the servants?"

"Yeah, they're pretty much the only people he really talks to. He usually keeps to himself around other daemons. Honestly, I didn't even know his name until a few months after he got here."

"What is it about the servants he finds so interesting?" Ikutachi asked, trying his best to sound casual. "Is there a girl in the kitchen that fancies?"

Ameno's brow furrowed. "Fancies?"

"Is there a girl that he _likes_?"

"Oh, duh!" she giggled. "Umm, as far as I know, he's not dating anyone. That kind of information usually spreads through the mansion like wildfire. Plus, daemons aren't allowed to have romantic relationships with the staff."

"I see."

"You sure do ask a lot of questions about Barbatos. Did you two know each other?"

"You could say that," Ikutachi replied with a polite smile. "Would it be alright if had few hours to myself today? We can meet again around dinner and finish up the tour of the East wing."

"That would be fabulous!" Ameno squealed happily. "It'll give me a chance to catch up with the girls!"

Ikutachi laughed, envying her youth and energy. She skipped down the hall, humming softly to herself.

When she was out of sight, Ikutachi turned and made his way to the kitchen. There were a total of four in the mansion, but if the Anima had to guess, Barbatos was in the Phantom kitchen. Sure enough the demon was there, his deep rumbling laughter drifting down the corridor.

Ikutachi stepped into the kitchen; his smile fixed firmly in place. "Good afternoon," he said to everyone in the room.

Immediately the conversation ended. The cook, a plump elderly woman, and her two twenty-something year old assistants, curtsied to Ikutachi. They'd all been enjoying a slice of pie, but had set their plates down when the Anima entered the room.

"Afta'noon, Ikutachi-sama," the cook said. "Are ya 'ungry? I got plenty of leftovas in me fridge. I can whip ya up somethin' tasty."

"Actually," he said with a wink. "A slice of that pie would be wonderful."

The two girls started giggling, picking up their plates and digging into their pie once more.

"Well, I'll be leaving now, Glenna." Barbatos said, placing his empty plate in the sink. "It was delicious as always."

She chortled softly. "Such a sweet boy yer are. I'll 'ave a nice apple pie waitin' for ya on the morrow."

"I don't deserve you," he said, dropping a kiss on the woman's wrinkled cheek.

He turned to leave; his gaze fixed on the door. It was as if Ikutachi wasn't there. When the Phantom passed by, Ikutachi reached out, brushing his hand against the Phantom's. Barbatos paused, glancing down at Ikutachi and bowing his head apologetically.

"Excuse me, Ikutachi-sama," he said; his tone distant and formal.

"It's quite alright," Ikutachi replied. "I think it was actually my fault."

His eyes narrowed at Ikutachi's response, but he made no reply. Instead he nodded once then left the room.

"Ms. Glenna, hold that pie for me, please. I'll be right back."

Ikutachi followed after the Phantom; his heart skipping several beats when he thought he'd lost him. When he caught sight of Barbatos' coat tails disappearing around the corner, he ran after him.

"Barbatos wait, I…"

Ikutachi slammed into a wall of muscle as he turned the corner, thankful for the arms that caught him before he tumbled to the floor. It was Barbatos' scent that hit the Anima first, followed by the warmth of his body. Ikutachi sighed softly, sinking into the Phantom's inadvertent embrace.

"Are you alright, Ikutachi-sama?" Barbatos asked, releasing the Anima the moment Ikutachi regained his balance.

"Y-yes, thank you," Ikutachi answered, straightening his kimono.

"You're welcome," he replied. "If you'll excuse me," he added with a stiff bow.

Barbatos turned to leave, but Ikutachi grabbed his coat sleeve before he could take another step.

"May we… speak in private?" Ikutachi asked nervously.

Barbatos took a deep breath, turning to face the Anima. "I know what you're going to ask, and you needn't worry, Ikutachi-sama. I've already made arrangements with Master. I'll be leaving within the week."

Ikutachi opened his mouth to speak, but Barbatos continued.

"I left out the reason for my departure. I didn't think the details where necessary, but if you'd like me to disclose this information to Master Nina, then I will do so immediately. It was never my intent to cause you any distress by remaining here, Ikutachi-sama. I planned to leave before you arrived, but you came nearly two weeks early. If you can bear with it a little while longer, I swear I'll be gone as soon as…"

Ikutachi grabbed Barbatos by the collar of his coat, pulling him down for a kiss. At first it was like kissing a statue; emotionless and empty, but with a little coaxing, Ikutachi could feel the heat start to build between them.

Ikutachi moaned soflty, slipping his arms around Barbatos' waist and pulling the Phantom close. For a moment it was perfect; like something from a fairytale. Ikutachi could feel the Phantom's passion growing, and when Barbatos swept him into his arm, the Anima was foolish enough to believe that he and his Phantom would get the happy ending he'd been imaging for the past 28 years.

_How wrong he was…_

Suddenly the heat was gone and Barbatos was pushing him away.

"I'm sorry," Barbatos said in a rush. "I shouldn't have… I-I have to go!"

"Barbatos wait!" Ikutachi cried racing around the Phantom and holding up his hands to stop him. "You didn't do anything wrong. _I_ kissed _you_! And I wanted you to kiss me back! There's so much I need to tell you. Things I've been waiting years to confess! I know this is happening really fast, and I know this is probably really confusing, but I've been looking for you for decades! I thought you were dead, or you'd gone back to Hell, but then I heard about this crazy battle a few months ago, and your name came up, and… Finally," Ikutachi breathed, "I found you! After years of searching I found you!"

Ikutachi was out of breath, wondering if anything he'd just said made any sense. He couldn't tell with the way Barbatos was looking at him. The Phantom's eyes just look so empty and dead…

"I, uh… I-is this, umm… s-some kind of joke?" Barbatos asked.

"N-no, I'm…"

"Because if it is, it's a very cruel one," he bit out. "I-I'm still trying to reconcile what happened between us. Or what… didn't happen between us. However you want to look at it. If you've come to here to… to exact your pound of flesh, I can tell you right now, I-I have none left to give!"

"That's not it at all, Barbatos, I swear! If we could just… go somewhere and talk, I can explain…"

The Phantom flinched when Ikutachi touched his arm. "I don't n-need any more of your explanations. I still remember every word of our last conversation, and I've had enough explanations to last me a lifetime. I've paid my penance for what I did to you. I'm still paying it! So if it's all the same to you, I'd like to continue to do so in peace!"

Ikutachi watch the Phantom disappear down the hall. All the excitement and hope he'd felt moments ago now replaced with soul-sucking anguish. It was a good thing Ikutachi was used to the feeling.

28 years ago, Ikutachi had made a mistake. He'd let the most perfectly imperfect demon get away. Years of trying to replicate the heart-stopping, back-breaking, toe-curling passion he'd felt in Barbatos' arms, had led to nothing but disappointment after disappointment. There was only one man who could make Ikutachi... _feel_.

The Anima took a steading breath, steeling himself for the battle ahead. He should have known better than to believe their reunion would go smoothly. They'd both hurt each other in the most intimate of ways, and finding their way back to each other would be a long and difficult road. It was a good thing Ikutachi was motivated, dedicated and determined. They would have their happy ending, Ikutachi would make sure of it…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 11**

Ikutachi walked back to his room with a renewed sense of purpose. After his morning cup of tea, he'd gone straight to Master Nina's office and politely asked she deny Barbatos' transfer request. Though she'd looked questioningly at the Anima, she made no inquiries. Her reply was simple: "I was looking for a reason to say no. Now I have one."

Ikutachi's love for his Master swelled in that moment. She'd unwittingly given him hope; something he was in desperate need of. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan of attack…

A feminine voice reached Ikutachi's ears. He fixed his face with a smile as he turned the corner. When in deep thought he had a tendency to scowl and he didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression.

"…but why do you have to leave? Help me understand what's…"

Ikutachi nearly tripped when he saw who was approaching. A tall, beautiful female Phantom walked gracefully beside Barbatos, their arms linked with their heads bowed in conversation. Ikutachi's poor heart was suddenly a sputtering mess; ecstatic to see his beloved, but crushed to see him in such an intimate state with another daemon.

The Anima wanted to run. He knew the flurry of emotions he was feeling was written all over his face, and if he didn't get control soon, he might do something stupid like tear the arms off the female Phantom.

Ikutachi slipped the tiny book he was carrying out of his pocket, and pretended to be deeply engrossed in the novel. He always kept a book with him, but never had he thought his odd habit would come in handy.

"Ikutachi-sama," the female called. "How are you this morning?"

Ikutachi looked up, pretending to be startled. With flawless execution, the Anima smiled brightly, stopping to bow to both her and Barbatos.

"Wonderful," Ikutachi replied, reminding himself not to stare too openly at Barbatos. "I'm so sorry, but have we met," he asked the female. "I'm terrible with names, and I've met so many daemons over the past few days."

"I'm Chiyome," she replied. "And no, we haven't met, but I've heard all about you!"

Ikutachi's eyes flitted over to Barbatos, who, at the moment, was admiring a bird that had landed on the branch of a tree outside.

"I hope it was all good," Ikutachi said; his smile faltering for half a second.

"It was," Chiyome replied. "Everyone at the Guild speaks very highly of you. And Ameno can't stop telling everyone how refined and elegant you are."

Ikutachi laughed. "I'm afraid she's over exaggerating."

"I don't know," Chiyome said with a playful frown. "From what I've observed, Ameno is absolutely right. Wouldn't you agree, Barbatos?"

"What…? Oh…ah, y-yes, absolutely," the Phantom stuttered, his eyes just missing Ikutachi's gaze.

"You're both very kind," Ikutachi replied, inclining his head.

"I, uh… I-I'm gonna go on ahead, Chiyo," Barbatos said, releasing Chiyome's arm suddenly. "If you'll both excuse me," he muttered, taking off down the hall.

Chiyome sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "Sorry about that," she said with a weak smile. "He's always been a bit anti-social, but it's seems to have gotten worse since you came back into his life."

Ikutachi swallowed sharply. "H-he's told you then? About what happened between us?"

"No," she replied sadly. "All he told me was that he hurt you a long time ago, and that he left so you could heal and move on. He also said he made a promise to you about… never having to see him again. I-is that true?"

"Well, yes, but I…"

Chiyome grabbed Ikutachi's hand; her eyes wide with panic. "Whatever he's done to you, Ikutachi-sama, he's never forgiven himself for it. If you could just… give him a chance, you'll see how sorry he is. But please, I'm begging you, don't make him go! He's finally started making progress. He's talking to people, and smiling, and laughing, and… and..." Her voice caught on a tiny sob. "If you only knew how tortured he is. It took years for him to open up to me. Years! If he leaves now, he'll…" She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a moment to calm herself. "He's been a daemon in this household for nearly 30 years," Chiyome continued in a quiet voice. "If he has to leave and start over some place else, he… he won't survive."

Ikutachi squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He's not going anywhere," the Anima said firmly. "I'm not here to torment him, or force him to leave. I've come to make amends. I love him. I've loved him since the moment I first saw him. And yes, our… first time together wasn't what I wanted or expected, but… if it hadn't happened, our paths would have never crossed, and for that I am forever in debt to Fate."

Chiyome pulled the Anima into her arms, squeezing him tightly. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I think you might be what he's needed all this time; the piece of his soul that's missing." She leaned back, tears pouring from his eyes. "Please be gentle with him, Ikutachi-sama. His heart is in so many pieces that I'm afraid even you many have difficulty making it whole again."

"I will find a way," Ikutachi whispered, meeting her watery gaze. "I swear to you, I will find a way."

She cupped his cheek, nodding with what little confidence she could muster. "He's not used to being touched," she said, trying to impart as much knowledge to Ikutachi as she could in the short time they had together, "and those he's let into his small, secluded world are most precious to him. His natural instinct is to find the people who... thrive in the shadows. He feels like they can _see_ him; the _real_ him."

"That's why he's so close to the servants," Ikutachi deduced, understanding Barbatos' reasons for eating in the kitchen rather than the dining room.

"Yes," Chiyome answered. "Also, try not to overload him with too many words and questions. He's become accustom to silence, and sometimes the best way to get through to him is by not saying anything at all."

"I'll remember that."

She smiled. "He might be as tall as bloody tree," she chuckled, "but he's as frail as dying flower fighting against a strong autumn wind. _You_ are that wind, Ikutachi-sama. Though your intentions are noble, you must be careful not to rip him from the ground."

"I understand," Ikutachi said. "I will not fail him or you. You have my word."

"Good," she replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I should go. He's probably hiding around the corner until we finish talking."

Ikutachi laughed softly. "Thank you, Chiyome-sama."

"No, Ikutachi-sama, thank _you_."

**CHAPTER 12**

Barbatos was content to stay in his room for eternity, because stepping outside his bedroom door these days was a true test of his resolve. Rumors of Ikutachi's "interest" in the Phantom had made things difficult for Barbatos. Daemons he didn't normally speak to were suddenly seeking him out, hoping to confirm the whispers they'd heard.

And that didn't even compare to the constant, "Ikutachi sightings." As if he wasn't already on edge, the added fact that the Anima could appear anywhere at any time made Barbatos want to lock himself in his room!

Ikutachi made Barbatos' heart flutter in a way that it hadn't in a very long time. Seeing the Anima's beautiful face, his delicate hands and graceful walk made the Phantom want to… do things. _Things_ he hadn't done in close to 3 decades. All of it was a recipe for disaster…

A prime example was the other day in the gardens. Barbatos had found a small bench that couldn't be seen from any angle from the stone path. It was hidden in a sea of greenery, and during the Spring and Summer it was the perfect place to hide. So how in the world Ikutachi had found Barbatos was still a mystery…

The Anima said nothing; not even a "hello" or a, "how are you." He simply sat down on the bench about a foot away and enjoyed the view with Barbatos. It might have been nice if Ikutachi's familiar scent hadn't invaded Barbatos' senses, making it impossible to focus on anything but the lovely, pale-skinned Anima sitting just inches away. When he could take no more, he'd practically leapt from his seat, muttering a quick "good day" and racing back to his room.

Barbatos sighed heavily as he dressed for dinner. If he could make it to the kitchens without anyone seeing him, then there was a chance he could have his meal in peace. He opened the door, peeking out to see if anyone was coming. When he saw the coast was clear, he slipped into the hall and made a beeline for the kitchen.

When Glenna's laughter drifted towards him, Barbatos breathed a sigh of relief. Glenna was the first person he'd actually talked to when he'd arrived at the mansion all those years ago. Sensing his unease around the other daemons, the motherly cook had ushered him into her kitchen and allowed him to eat his meal there in silence. He knew then that he could trust her. She understood him. The next day, the elderly woman had set up a corner in her kitchen just for Barbatos. He'd been eating there ever since…

Barbatos stepped into the kitchen, smiling with giddy anticipation. He was looking forward to hearing one of Glenna's vibrant tales. She was from Ireland, and he'd learned that it was a country with more stories than any library ever built. She talked and he listened, and it was always perfect.

The Phantom's smile vanished the moment he saw Ikutachi. The Anima was sitting in _his_ chair, elbows resting on _his_ table, while he chatted away with _his_ Glenna… They both looked at Barbatos at the exact same moment, witnessing his unguarded shock and horror.

"P-pardon me…" Barbatos stuttered. "I-I… I didn't mean to… ah… I'm just going to…"

Unable to string together a coherent sentence, Barbatos gave up and fled the kitchen. He didn't realize he was running until he'd reached the safety of his room; breathless and panting. Closing the door, he started undressing; hanging up his coat and pants and folding his shirt into one of his drawers.

The mindless routine helped focus his mind and settle his nerves. He was a ball of emotions, but the one that hit him the hardest was soul-crushing defeat. Ikutachi had managed to turn the Phantom's entire world upside down, and with his transfer request a distant memory, any hopes of finding solace were now officially gone. The Anima had stolen his last and most precious of sanctuaries, even stolen his Glenna from him. Barbatos had needed that place; that dark, tiny corner of the kitchen. It represented home for him, and without it he had nothing.

He climbed onto the bed dressed only in a pair of sleep pants. He didn't have the energy to lift the covers. Exhaustion had seeped into his bones and all he wanted to do was sleep.

**CHAPTER 13**

Ikutachi knew he'd made a fatal error by trespassing on the Phantom's holy ground. The moment Barbatos had seen the Anima sitting in the kitchen, the last tiny flame of hope in the Phantom's eyes blew out…

Glenna had immediately sent Ikutachi to Barbatos' room with a tray of food and an extra-large slice of pie. He and the elderly cook had exchanged no words, but when she handed Ikutachi the tray, the look she gave him said, _"Fix this or I'll make sure you starve to death."_

Ikutachi knocked softly on the Phantom's door. When no one answered, he tried the knob. To his surprise and relief, it was unlocked. The Anima stepped into the dark room, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Barbatos," he called out softly.

There was no reply, so Ikutachi set the tray down and walked over to the bathroom. He pressed an ear to the door, but there was no sound. He looked around the large, plainly furnished space, wondering if Barbatos might be out.

Then he saw him; sprawled atop the bed. He was shirtless, and the pants he wore were so loose that they revealed the top portion of his muscular bottom. Ikutachi licked his lips, taking slow deep breaths to calm his raging hormones. He wanted to jump the Phantom right then and there, but doing so would probably end horribly.

Still, this was an opportunity that could not be ignored. Ikutachi walked to the door, turning the lock. As quietly as he could, he undressed, folding his clothes and setting them on the chair in the corner. He tiptoed to where Barbatos lay, crawling onto the bed behind him and pressing his body against the Phantom's warm back. Barbatos exhaled sharply, and for a moment Ikutachi thought he'd woken the slumbering Phantom. He let out a sigh of relief when Barbatos' breathing settled back into sleep.

Ikutachi pressed a kiss between the Phantom's shoulder blades, inhaling the scent he'd missed so much. One kiss turned into two; two into four… Before Ikutachi knew it, he was feathering kisses all across the Phantom's tan flesh.

Barbatos shifted abruptly, rolling to his back. Ikutachi rolled with him, careful not to get pinned under the Phantom's muscular frame. When Barbatos stilled once more, Ikutachi scooted closer. He swallowed, trying to wet his now dry throat.

The Phantom had changed in their time apart. His muscles were more defined; tight and toned without the bulk of youthful overzealousness. His chest rose and fell in a slow steady rhythm, causing Ikutachi's hands to itch with the need. The Anima's only intention was to lay with his Phantom for a while. Skin to skin; heartbeat to heartbeat. But it became increasingly clear that the Anima had misjudged his capacity for restraint.

Ikutachi sat up on his elbow, running his fingers lightly across the Phantom's chest, gently brushing one of Barbatos' nipples. Ikutachi bit his bottom lip; his mouth watering in temptation. Perhaps a small taste would go unnoticed…

The Anima leaned down, dropping a kiss on the hard muscles of the Phantom's chest before brushing his tongue against the tender peak of Barbatos' nipple. The Phantom let out soft moan, his hips shifting atop the mattress. That should have been Ikutachi's first warning, but stopping was now impossible. He'd gotten a taste of the Phantom once more, and now he was starving.

Ikutachi wrapped his mouth around Barbatos pert nipple, sucking and teasing the lush bud with his teeth and tongue. The Phantom's hips lifted off the bed; his cock now hard and straining against the fabric of his pants. Without a second thought, Ikutachi untied the drawstrings and slipped his hand inside.

The Phantom's dick felt larger than Ikutachi remembered; thicker even. Ikutachi brushed the tip of his lover's leaking cock with his thumb, before wrapping his slender fingers around the throbbing length and stroking it leisurely.

Barbatos moaned soflty, squeezing his eyes shut and straining his neck. His breathing was erratic; his hips now moving in rhythm with Ikutachi's hand. It was incredible to watch, and soon the Anima was so hard it hurt.

As carefully as he could, Ikutachi straddled Barbatos' waist, taking both of their dicks in his hands and stroking them at the same time. Watching Barbatos' muscles flex and strain; hearing the Phantom's labored breaths and strangled moans… It was too much.

Ikutachi came fast and hard. He had to clench his teeth shut to keep from crying out in ecstasy. Barbatos, even in his slumbering state, had the decency to wait until his lover came first; his orgasm following Ikutachi's only moments later.

The Phantom's eyes flew open; their ruby depths filled with panic and confusion. In the blink of an eye both were replaced with terror; sheer, heart-stopping terror…

"Wh-what have I done!" he cried out in a broken voice. "A-are you hurt. Did I…. did I hurt you?!" He grabbed Ikutachi; his vacant eyes searching the Anima's face. "I-I didn't…did I? Oh, God… it's happening again, isn't it? The dream! I…I tried to stop, I swear! But you… I couldn't…" Barbatos whimpered softly. "I wanted you… I always want you! That's the problem, isn't it? I'm sorry… it's wrong, I know, b-but I… I can't!" He tried to push Ikutachi off his lap; his movements slow and uncoordinated. "I'll stay away! I won't hurt you, I swear! Just please, leave me be!"

Ikutachi remained perfectly calm. It was clear Barbatos believed he was still dreaming; his mind trapped somewhere between sleep and awareness. Ikutachi's heart clenched at the sound of the Phantom's desperate pleas. No wonder Barbatos was such a wreck. The Anima haunted his dreams, forcing him to relieve the day he'd raped Ikutachi over and over again…

Ikutachi decision was automatic. Rather than fully wake the Phantom, he would play along; try and turn his lover's nightmare into the sweetest dream imaginable.

He cupped the Phantom's face, pressing a kiss to his brow and both of his cheeks. "I forgive you," he whispered; his lips hovering above Barbatos' mouth. "And I want you, too. I want you to touch me."

Ikutachi took the Phantom's arms and wrapped them around his waist. He scooted closer, gently pressing their lips together once, then twice. Barbatos stared up at Ikutachi; his glassy eyes filled with a dreamy kind of wonder and awe. The Phantom's mind was no doubt trying to process what was happening, unsure of what to say or do.

"Do you want me?" Ikutachi asked, grinding against the Phantom's cock as it grew hard once more.

"Y-yes…" Barbatos replied, nodding his head slowly. "But…"

"No buts," Ikutachi whispered, laying Barbatos back on the bed. "Do you want me?" he murmured, repeating the question.

Barbatos nodded again, reaching out to touch Ikutachi then pulling back at the last second. "I-I don't want to hurt you. I always… I always end up hurting you."

Ikutachi smiled, taking one of Barbatos hands and bringing it to his lips. "You can't hurt me," he said, pressing a kiss to the pad of each of the Phantom's fingers. "I promise."

Barbatos licked his lips. He looked as if he wanted to believe the Anima's words, but was scared it might be some sort of trick.

"You won't hurt me," Ikutachi said again; his voice firm but gentle. "I know, because I trust you."

Barbatos shook his head, trying to pull his hand out of Ikutachi's grasp. The Anima refused to let go, doing all he could to keep the illusion of the dream in place.

"Will you let me show you?" Ikutachi pleaded softly.

Using the remnants of cum still on Barbatos' belly, Ikutachi began the process of preparing his body for the Phantom's massive length.

"W-we need to stop," Barbatos breathed, "b-before it's too late."

Barbatos was on the verge of tears. The Phantom was absolutely convinced he would hurt Ikutachi, and his fear was dragging him back into the shadows of the nightmare.

"Stay with me," Ikutachi begged. "Please…"

"Why are you doing this," Barbatos whimpered; his dazed state making it difficult to fight Ikutachi off. "Can't you see I'm trying to save you?"

"If you want to save me, hold me... touch me… love me!"

"I do love you!" Barbatos cried. "That's why I'm trying to stop!"

Ikutachi's heart swelled to the point of bursting; the Phantom's inadvertent confession the confirmation he'd been waiting for. The Anima crushed their lips together, abandoning all pretense of restraint. Barbatos fought at first, but soon his grunts of protest turned into moans of pleasure. There was no stopping it now. Ikutachi had opened the floodgates to Barbatos' lust…

"I'm… ready…" Ikutachi said between kisses.

Barbatos broke the kiss long enough to watch Ikutachi slide onto his dick; both them sighing in quiet satisfaction.

"You feel so real," Barbatos murmured, sitting up and pulling Ikutachi into his arms. "Realer than ever before…"

Ikutachi sunk his fingers into the Phantom's hair, grabbing onto the demon's right horn and pulling Barbatos' head against his chest.

"That's because… I am real," Ikutachi moaned, grinding his ass against Barbatos. "Can you hear it, lover? My heart?"

Barbatos faltered for a moment; full consciousness crashing into him. Ikutachi had taken a risk by pulling Barbatos fully into awareness, but he wanted the Phantom to know that this moment was _real_; that their love was _real_.

"Don't stop," Ikutachi bit out, increasing his pace. "I don't want you to stop!"

Barbatos' hands gripped Ikutachi's hips, holding on tightly as the Anima rode him fast and hard. Even if the Phantom wanted to, stopping was no longer an option. They were both too far gone…

"I'm cumming," Ikutachi gasped, "Oh, God… Hah… hah… ahhh!"

Barbatos didn't let up, not even when Ikutachi exploded all over them both.

"Iku…" Barbatos said through clenched teeth. "I don't think I can… stop. I-it's been so… long. And you feel so… good."

Ikutachi pulled back, nipping the Phantom's lip. "You don't have to stop," he replied breathlessly. "You never have to stop. I want you to spend all night inside me. Can you do that, Phantom? Will you make love to me all night?"

Barbatos answered the Anima's question over and over, worshipping Ikutachi's body with every kiss and caress…

When exhaustion finally got the best of them, they tucked in for what was left of the night. It was then that Ikutachi knew their stolen moment was only the beginning of their reconciliation. Though they'd made passionate, all-consuming love, the second the haze of lust dissipated, Barbatos retreated back into his shell. Ikutachi tried to settle in the Phantom's arms for the night, but after several awkward moments of trying, Barbatos shook his head and crept to the far side of the bed.

This act wasn't meant to hurt Ikutachi, nor was it a sign that Barbatos was ashamed of what they had done. It was simply the Phantom's way of coping with what had transpired between them. All Ikutachi had to do was peer into Barbatos' burning red eyes to see the internal struggle twisting and toiling in his lover's mind. Was he relieved or terrified; enlightened or utterly confused? Until the Phantom worked it all out, he and Ikutachi could never truly be together.

When sleep finally took the Phantom, Ikutachi lifted the covers and scooted to the edge of the bed with his lover. He slipped his arm around Barbatos' waist and snuggled close, relaxing his body so sleep could claim him as well. After waiting 28 years for this exact moment, what was another 28 or so…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 14**

Ikutachi leaned against a tree, watching Barbatos as he scribbled in his notebook. The Phantom had any number of hiding places throughout the mansion and its estate, and just when Ikutachi thought he'd discover the last one, Barbatos found another.

This one in particular was in a clearing just behind the house. How the Phantom had found the secret spot was beyond Ikutachi. It was in such an obscure location that you had to either be looking for it, or touched by a stroke of happenstance.

Barbatos sat at the base of a dying tree. It was an odd image; this one lifeless tree surrounded by a sea of its brothers, all lush and full of life. Ikutachi wondered what could have caused the massive maple to wither away whilst everything around it thrived.

The Phantom looked up suddenly; his gaze searching the area where Ikutachi was hiding. The Anima slipped behind the tree, holding his breath and remaining perfectly still. He didn't want to bother his Phantom, but in his quest to understand the elusive demon, Ikutachi would often follow and observe him. He did his best to stay out of sight, but every so often the Phantom would catch him.

After several moments, Ikutachi chanced a look. Barbatos was no longer sitting under the tree. In fact, there was no sign of the Phantom anywhere.

"What do you want?"

Ikutachi yelped loudly; his heart nearly exploding in his chest.

"Bloody hell, Phantom," Ikutachi cried. "You scared me to death!"

"What are you doing here?" Barbatos asked sharply.

"I should think it was obvious," Ikutachi huffed, straightening his clothes. "I was out for a morning stroll, and…"

Barbatos stomped away before Ikutachi could finish. The Anima stumbled after him, trying to catch up to the Phantom's long strides.

"W-wait, you're just going to leave me here!"

"I don't like it when you lie," Barbatos replied. "You do it with such ease it's disturbing."

"But I'm not lying," Ikutachi insisted, cursing as he staggered through the brush.

"I'm a demon, Anima. If you think I can't tell when someone is lying, then you're a fool."

"Fine! I'm sorry I lied," Ikutachi panted. "But you're always disappearing, it's like you're begging me to follow you!"

"Have you ever considered that I just want to be alone?"

"But why…" Ikutachi tripped on a root hidden by leaves; his question cut off by his startled cry.

The Anima would have tumbled to the ground if Barbatos' strong arms hadn't caught him in time. Ikutachi clung to his Phantom, savoring their moment of intimate contact. He reached up, cupping Barbatos' cheek lovingly.

"Why would you want to be alone now that we're finally together?"

Barbatos set Ikutachi on his feet, releasing him immediately. "The s-silence helps me think," he stammered; his eyes averting Ikutachi's inquisitive gaze. "I-it helps me…process."

Barbatos took off again, leaving Ikutachi scrambling after him once more.

"Process what?" Ikutachi asked, lifting his kimono and trying to keep up.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Barbatos huffed in frustration, increasing his pace. Ikutachi had no idea where they were going, but he refused to let the Phantom run from him.

"It would be pointless."

Ikutachi grabbed Barbatos hand, pulling him to a stop. "Look at me," the Anima commanded, breathless and flushed with exertion. "I've spent the better part of my existence searching for you, dreaming of the moment we could finally be together. All I want is to be a part of your life, but every time I try to set foot inside your world, you push me back out. Please, make me understand!"

Barbatos snatched his hand back. "I don't want you to understand!" he exclaimed. "I just…. I-I just…"

"What?" Ikutachi cried; his voice sending a flock of birds screeching towards the sky. "You just what?!"

"I need you to leave me alone!" Barbatos shouted. "I need you to give me a chance to take this in! Since the moment I left you in that dorm room, I've done nothing but think about you; dream about you! No matter where I went, who I met, or what I did, there was NOTHING that could purge you from my mind! Twenty-eight years, Ikutachi! Twenty-eight years I lived with the memory of what I did to you! Twenty-eight years I spent punishing myself for losing the one person in my entire EXISTENCE that I ever TRULY WANTED! Then you show up, k-kissing me, and t-touching me… Saying things like you…l-love me…"

"Because I do!"

"That's what exactly what I mean! You can't just… come here and expect me to just… be okay! I need this," the Phantom shouted, gesturing to the withering tree behind him. "I need a place to just…" Barbatos ran a hand down his face. "I need somewhere I don't have to… think so hard. Where people aren't asking me questions like, _how we met_ or _when we're going to make it official_."

"Do you love me?" Ikutachi asked.

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Why would you…?"

"Answer the question, Phantom?"

"I-I don't think this is necessary, haven't we…"

"Answer the bloody question demon or so help me…!"

"YES! Yes, I love you! I've always loved you! You know this already!"

Ikutachi nodded once. "Then I will leave you alone."

The Anima turned, carefully making his way to where he thought the mansion was.

"That's it?" the Phantom asked; his confusion obvious.

Ikutachi paused, but didn't turn. "You're not the only one who's suffered, Phantom. You're not the only one who's longed for something they thought they'd never have again. The only difference between us it that I'm running towards this love while you run away from it."

"That's not what I…"

"It doesn't matter what you meant," Ikutachi said, "I only care about what's in your heart. Maybe if you took two seconds to tell me you love at least once a day, I wouldn't be so… compelled to chase after you."

With that, the Ikutachi left the Phantom to his solitude…

**CHAPTER 15**

Barbatos stood outside Ikutachi's room; his arm poised to knock on the door. He told the Anima the truth in the woods that day, or part of it anyway, but despite the relief he felt at finally confessing, he couldn't help but wonder if his words had only succeeded in pushing them further apart.

He put his arm down, balling his hands into fists at his side. This was pointless. He'd never be able to give the Anima what he wanted. He should have left when he'd the chance. He and Ikutachi would have never crossed paths, which meant they wouldn't be in this impossible situation.

Disgusted with his indecision, Barbatos turned to leave, stopping mid-stride when he came face to face with Ikutachi.

"H-have you been there the whole t-time," Barbatos asked, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Long enough," Ikutachi replied. "Were you going to leaving without even trying?"

"I… I didn't want to… I wasn't sure if you were…"

Ikutachi smiled, taking the Phantom's hand and leading him to his door. "You coming here is enough. For the first time it's you who's seeking me out. I can't tell you how happy this makes me."

"B-but I…"

"Don't you dare ruin this moment," Ikutachi hissed, cutting the Phantom off and yanking him into the room. "We've reached a benchmark, and I will not let you devalue it."

Barbatos swallowed, hovering close to the door as the Anima moved about the room. He felt like mouse caught in a trap, and Ikutachi was the cat about to devour him.

"Lock the door for me please," Ikutachi said, undressing in the center of the room.

Barbatos reached blindly behind his back, feeling for the lock. It took several tries, but finally he managed to click it into place.

_So beautiful…_

Every move Ikutachi made was scripted perfection. Like a dance where each subtle movement was painstakingly choreographed to bring the spectator exquisite pleasure. It wasn't fair… Nothing in the world should be as perfect as the Anima. Nothing…

"Barbatos, did you hear me?"

"I-I'm sorry, wh-what?"

"A shower? Will you take one with me?"

"I-I… uh… don't think I should. I… I mean, p-perhaps it would better if I…" Barbatos willed himself to turn away, fumbling with the lock of the door.

Suddenly Ikutachi was behind him; his hand resting on top of Barbatos' trembling one. "Don't leave," he whispered. "Please." Ikutachi turned Barbatos around, pulling the Phantom towards the bed.

"I… I think I should go. D-dinner is…"

"We can have a tray sent up later," Ikutachi said, sitting Barbatos on the bed.

"B-but Glenna will be expecting us. We should…"

"She'll understand," Ikutachi said firmly. "Now stay right here. I'm going to freshen up."

Barbatos nodded, trying not to leer at the Anima's naked form.

"Promise me you won't move."

"I promise."

"I mean it, don't…"

"I wouldn't lie to you," Barbatos said matter-of-factly. "I-if I said I'd be here, I-I'll be here."

Ikutachi tried to hide his smile, but it was clear the Anima was pleased by Barbatos' response. When Ikutachi disappeared into the bathroom, Barbatos breathed a sigh of relief. Whenever the Anima was near, thinking was damn near impossible. There were even moments when he had to remind himself to breathe!

There was nothing the Phantom wanted more than to hold Ikutachi in his arms, but the sheer restraint it took to keep himself in check was exhausting. If it were up to the Anima, they would have sex every second of every day, but after one session with Ikutachi, Barbatos needed time to mentally rebuild his defenses and prepare himself for their next encounter.

As it stood now, they were lucky if they made love twice a week, and each time their bodies connected in their carnal dance, Barbatos could feel the wall he'd built around the darkest part of his soul crumbling away. It was only a matter of time before the wall finally came crashing down…

"What's the matter, Phantom," Ikutachi asked in a worried voice.

Barbatos looked up, not realizing the Anima was standing in front of him. He was about to say everything was fine, but with Ikutachi naked before him, freshly washed and smelling of honey and citrus, it would be a total lie…

Barbatos swallowed loudly; his body stirring at sight of every curve and line of his lover's body. Such perfectly pale skin; smooth and unblemished… The demon in him stirred, demanding Barbatos claim the Anima and carve out a pound of the delectable flesh…

"You're scaring me, Barbatos," Ikutachi said, reaching out for the Phantom.

"I-I'm fine," Barbatos replied, jumping up from the bed and pushing Ikutachi away.

The Phantom needed to put some distance between them; slow things down. He needed to protect his beautiful, innocent Anima, and doing that meant making sure the demon he kept locked away never surfaced.

"You don't look fine," Ikutachi continued, chancing a step forward. "Are you still mad about this morning? If so, I want you to know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you, it's just… I'm worried. I have this horrible feeling that you're going to leave one day and never come back."

"Th-that's ridiculous," Barbatos stammered, backing away as Ikutachi advanced. "Where would I go?"

Ikutachi's gaze dropped to the floor. "I don't know, anywhere you could if it meant getting as far away from me as possible."

"I would never…!"

"I know," Ikutachi groaned, clearly ashamed of his thoughts, "but we've been together for nearly 4 months, and you never touch me unless we're having sex, or you're trying to save me from falling or running into something."

"You are terribly clumsy," Barbatos replied absently. "I-I didn't mean that," he added quickly. "You're v-very graceful!"

"Except when I'm tripping over my own feet," Ikutachi laughed.

Barbatos chuckled shyly. "Even when you trip you do it with elegance."

The Anima blushed all the way down to his toes; the sight setting Barbatos' internal demon clawing and tearing at its cage. He wanted to devour Ikutachi and fill his ears with Anima's desperate screams…

"I've lost you again," Ikutachi whispered. "I'm standing naked in front of you, and I feel like you're somewhere else. Do you not want me anymore? Is that what it is?"

"Of course I want! It's taking everything in me not to… to…"

"To what?" Ikutachi asked, closing the distance between them. "What do you want to do me?"

Barbatos cringed as his demon listed, in graphic detail, everything it wanted to do to the unsuspecting Anima. Rather than open his mouth and risk blurting out some horrible act, the Phantom remained silent.

Ikutachi frowned. "Or is it something you want me to do to you?"

Barbatos' interest was immediately peaked, and even his demon was curious to see what the Anima had in mind. So curious it retreated back into the shadows of its cage. Ikutachi smiled at Barbatos' response, reaching out to unbuckle the Phantom's belt and undue he pants.

"How about we try something we haven't done yet," Ikutachi suggested, "at least not since we've reunited."

The Anima dropped to his knees in front of Barbatos, tugging the Phantom's pants down with him. Flashbacks to the day he and Kharis raped Ikutachi came rushing back, eliciting a grumble of approval from Barbatos' demon.

"N-no, you don't have to," Barbatos said in a rush, trying to pull his pants back up. "Not after…"

"I want to," Ikutachi said firmly. "I want to replace that bad memory with a good one. Will you let me?"

"I-I don't think it's a good idea. Why don't I…"

"Where do you want to cum?" Ikutachi asked, ignoring the Phantom's protests. "In my mouth?"

Barbatos mouthed several responses, but Ikutachi was already stroking his leaking cock.

"No," Ikutachi said with an amused frown. "You like to watch yourself cum, don't you? You want to see it all over my face and then rub it…"

Barbatos stumbled back, slamming into the dresser behind him. "Th-this is a… v-very bad idea!"

Ikutachi dropped to all fours, crawling over to where Barbatos stood. "I think it's a wonderful idea," he said, flicking the Phantom's dick with his tongue. "And by the time we're finished, I think you'll agree."

The Anima was right, Barbatos did like to watch. He liked to see the way Ikutachi struggled to take him all the way into his throat; the way his eyes watered as he fought to suck and breathe at the same time. The watching was enough, but then Ikutachi took hold of the Phantom's hands and forced him to grab onto the Anima's head…

It seemed like such an innocent act; harmless at first, but with the feel of Ikutachi's silken hair threaded through his fingers and Anima's sweet mouth wrapped around his cock, all reason fled Barbatos' mind and his demon surged forward.

Suddenly they were on the floor, Ikutachi's back pressed to the wooden floor boards. Barbatos straddled the Anima's shoulders, holding Ikutachi's head in place as he fucked the back of the Anima's throat. Even as Ikutachi pushed against Barbatos' thighs, gasping for air, the demon couldn't stop; wouldn't stop…

The second before his orgasm hit, Barbatos pulled out of Ikutachi's mouth, snatching him by the hair and yanking the Anima's head back. Barbatos came all over Ikutachi's face, crying out in guttural voice. Seeing his thick cum mix with the Anima's tears succeeded in quieting his demon. For the moment…

"Well, that was…" Ikutachi stopped to cough, struggling to catch his breath.

Barbatos was immediately filled with remorse, yanking up his pants and racing to the bathroom for a damp cloth. By the time he returned, Ikutachi was up and sitting on the bed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ikutachi!" Barbatos exclaimed, falling to his knees before the Anima and gently wiping his face. "I shouldn't have been so r-rough."

Ikutachi cupped the Phantom's cheek. "I love watching you enjoy it," he said, taking the cloth from Barbatos' hand and tossing it onto the night stand. "I want you to enjoy everything I, and my body, have to offer." The Anima scooted back onto the bed, laying down and opening himself to the Phantom. "Come, lover. Hold me."

Barbatos ran a hand down his mouth. After what he'd done not 5 minutes ago, touching the Anima seemed… dangerous.

"We'll you leave me to do it myself?" Ikutachi asked; one delicate hand sliding down his slender belly and wrapping it around his cock.

Barbatos groaned softly; the sound coming out as more of a whimper. The Anima was the embodiment of seduction; every sound, every movement designed to awake the Phantom's darkest desires. How could anyone resist such a mouthwatering temptation…?

Barbatos removed his clothes; his eyes locked with Ikutachi's triumphant gaze. The Anima believed he'd won. If he only knew how much danger he was in…

"I love your body," Ikutachi whispered, opening his arms to the Phantom as Barbatos crawled onto the bed, "so powerful and strong. Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," Barbatos murmured, wetting his fingers and sliding them into the Anima's body. "I don't think I could say no to you even if I tried."

Ikutachi moaned sweetly, threading his fingers into the Phantom's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. "When we're done, will you hold me?"

Barbatos hesitated a moment, but continued to open and stretch the Anima's body. "I-Is that really what you… want?"

"Yes," Ikutachi whispered; his reply a desperate plea. "Promise me."

Barbatos slid between Ikutachi's legs, wrapping them around his waist. "If when we're done, you can still stomach the sight of me then I will hold you for forever."

Ikutachi's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I… Ah!"

Barbatos slammed into Ikutachi. The Anima cried out in pain; his body bowing off the bed.

"I love you," Barbatos murmured, pressing a kiss to the Anima's temple as he slid out him then slammed back in. "I love you."

Ikutachi clung to Barbatos' shoulders, burying his face in the crook of the Phantom's neck as he whimpered softly. The delicate flesh of the Anima's shoulder was completely exposed, setting Barbatos' demon wild once more.

The Phantom ran his tongue along the line of Ikutachi's collarbone, hoping the taste of the Anima's fragrant skin would pacify the beast. It only succeeded in making it worse… Barbatos pulled back sharply; the demon growling in protest.

"What's wrong?" Ikutachi asked, peering up at Barbatos through watery eyes. "Why did you stop?"

"N-nothing's wrong, I just… n-need a second to… get myself u-under control."

Ikutachi frowned. "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Barbatos' ear.

"I-I think I might… I want to… m-mark you," Barbatos confessed, wincing as Ikutachi's muscles suddenly contracted around his dick. "D-does that excite you?" he asked in a startled voice.

Ikutachi's already flushed face went crimson. "Very much," he whispered, pulling Barbatos into his arms. "You're always so careful not to leave any marks," he continued, nuzzling the Phantom's cheek.

"I-I don't want to leave any…s-scars. You're skin is so… b-beautiful."

Ikutachi cupped Barbatos' face, placing a kiss on the Phantom's parted lips. "When I wake up in the morning, I want to see the evidence of your love all over my body," he whispered, "so mark me, demon. I'm yours."

Barbatos pulled Ikutachi up and into his arms, and as his cock pierced his lover's core, Barbatos' fangs pierced the tender flesh of the Anima's shoulder. Ikutachi came in a rush so powerful and unexpected, neither he nor Barbatos were prepared for it.

"D-don't stop," Ikutachi begged, still mid-orgasm. "I'm going to… cum again…"

Barbatos never planned on stopping, and as he pounded mercilessly into Ikutachi's body, searching hungrily for another piece of flesh to sample, he could hear his demon laughing cruelly in the background…

**CHAPTER 16**

Ikutachi pressed a kiss to Barbatos' chest, lifting the Phantom's arm from around him and easing off the bed. He ached all over, nearly every inch of his body covered in bruises and teeth marks. Their sex that night had been different; more intense, more… violent. And it was absolutely, positively divine.

Barbatos was showing more and more of his true self each time they made love. He was less guarded; less afraid of his feelings for the Anima. And true to his word, he'd wrapped his arms around Ikutachi and they'd both drifted off into blissful, exhausted sleep.

Unfortunately, the pain in Ikutachi's body was too much to sleep through. He needed something to take the edge off and tide him over until morning. He kept an emergency supply of daemon strength painkillers for just such an emergency. Once the sun was up, perhaps Ikutachi could convince his Phantom to take a nice long soak with him.

Ikutachi was halfway to the bathroom when he tripped over Barbatos' discarded pants on the floor. He was about to toss them onto one of the chairs when something fell out of the back pocket. The Anima bent down to pick it up, realizing it was the notepad the Phantom had been writing in earlier that day.

Ikutachi switched on the bathroom light, turning the small book over in his hands. He really shouldn't pry into Barbatos' private thoughts, but how could the Anima resist taking a tiny peek into his beloved's beautiful mind? There might be clues to help him figure out how to get through to his shy Phantom, and such an opportunity might not present itself again.

He closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, opening to the first page. As far as Ikutachi could tell, the first entry was written shortly after he'd arrived at the mansion a few months ago. The Anima turned page after page; his hands starting to shake as each entry grew darker and darker. Scattered in between the blocks of text were sketches of someone, who could only be Ikutachi, in various stages of… distress. But there was one in particular that caught the Anima's eye.

In the drawing, Ikutachi was covered in all manner of cuts and bruises; his hair filthy and matted to his head. There was collar locked tightly around his throat, connected to a chain being yanked upward so sharply, there was blood dripping from where the metal had sliced into his flesh. The drawing cut off just below his waist, showing is arms and torso bound in an intricate rope configuration that looked painful to the point of excruciating.

Unlike the other images scattered throughout the journal, it was obvious Barbatos had taken his time with this one. Each detail was drawn with painstaking precision right down to the Anima's expression of absolute submission. Ikutachi ran his fingertips lovingly over the image, struck speechless by its violent beauty. It was then that he noticed the words scribbled at the bottom of the page:

_I want to drown in his tears… Taste the sweet bitterness of his fear… Devour him until there is nothing left but the echoes of his screams… _

A tiny shiver ran down Ikutachi's spine; his skin starting to tingle all over. He couldn't describe exactly what he was feeling, but of all the emotions coursing through his veins in that moment, there wasn't a single drop of fear.

Ikutachi flipped to the last entry; the one Barbatos had been writing that morning. The Anima noticed that with each entry the handwriting changed. It was obviously the Phantom's, but there were several differences. For example, the writing underneath the image was almost crude and archaic, but the latest entry was written in beautiful, masculine script. There were even differences in flow. Whereas one entry was filled with fluid and complete thoughts, others were broken and at times almost random.

The entry Ikutachi was currently reading was one of the former. The Phantom's handwriting was flawless and his thoughts clear.

_He wants more from me, but each time I hold him I can feel myself slipping further into the darkness. If he finds out the truth, I could lose him forever. I don't want to let him go, but if I don't I know I'll end up destroying him. _

_Perhaps this was never meant to be. I've always known he deserves better than some filthy demon. Maybe it's time to put an end to this and return to Hell once and for all. At least this way the demon can be free and I'll no longer have to fight against its ruthlessness._

"What are you doing?"

Ikutachi shrieked at the sound of Barbatos' voice; the journal in his hands sailing through the air and landing at the Phantom's feet. The demon bent down to pick up the book.

"D-did you read this?" he asked in a horrified voice.

"Yes," Ikutachi said, getting to his feet and meeting the Phantom head on. "I would apologize for invading your privacy, but after reading it I realize I was meant to find it and that I was meant to read it."

"You had n-no right," Barbatos hissed. "These are my p-private thoughts! They weren't supposed to be read by anyone!"

"I had every right," Ikutachi fired back. "For months I've been trying to figure you out! Beating myself up and thinking that whatever was wrong between us had to be MY fault!"

"None of this is your fault!" Barbatos exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "I'm the one that's to blame! And I've been trying to come to terms with that truth ever since you came back! This," he shouted, lifting up the journal in his hand, "is how I'm trying to cope!"

"So rather than talk to ME, you'd scribble your thoughts into that stupid journal? Barbatos, there are things in that book that no amount of writing or sketching is going to reconcile!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Barbatos roared; his entire body shaking with the force of his rage. "What else would have me do?! _This_ is how I keep the demon in check! _This_ is how I keep him at bay! Every time you're near me, he stirs! Your scent alone drives him insane! I can feel him lurking just below the surface of my skin, waiting for the moment I slip so he can take control! Every time we make love; every SECOND I'm inside of you, there's a part of me that is fighting to keep him from tearing you apart! Do you have any idea what he would do to you if I let him loose?! He _wants_ to hurt you. He exists to see you suffer!" Barbatos tossed the book onto the floor. "If you think reading a few pages from my journal will help you understand what I have to deal with every second of EVERY DAY then go ahead! Read the bloody thing cover to cover!"

Ikutachi looked down at book then back up at Barbatos. His Phantom was suffering and it broke the Anima's heart, but Ikutachi would not let his lover shout his way out of an argument they desperately needed to have.

"I think I've seen enough," Ikutachi replied quietly.

Barbatos snickered viciously. "That's what I thought. A few entries and already you're disgusted. And you wonder why I didn't come to you with this."

Barbatos stormed from the bathroom. He was furious, but not with Ikutachi…

The Phantom was trapped in a destructive cycle of self-hate; convinced that who he was now, and the demon he was struggling so hard contain were somehow two different entities. Ikutachi had to find a way to show his lover that the two were one in the same; that accepting one meant accepting the other. Otherwise, Barbatos and his demon would tear each other to shreds.

Ikutachi picked up the book and followed Barbatos back into the bedroom. The Phantom was gathering his things into a pile on the Anima's bed. Clearly Barbatos believed this marked the end for them.

"I think we should start with this one," Ikutachi said, pretending not to notice the Phantom packing up his things. "And then perhaps this one next."

"What are you talking about?" Barbatos asked, turning to look questioningly at the Anima.

"Pages 11 and… 16-17," Ikutachi replied, folding the top corner of the pages he'd listed. "I think they'd be a good place for us to start. With any luck, I think we can work our way up to page 53."

Barbatos knew exactly what was on page 53; the flash of excitement unmistakable in his fiery gaze.

"I'll need time to recover between each session," Ikutachi continued, setting the journal on his dresser. "And if you wouldn't mind indulging me a bit, I'd like to set aside at least a few days each month where we can make love… normally. Does that sound reasonable?"

"I-it's too dangerous. You could get seriously hurt… or even…k-killed."

"And what's the alternative? Allow the man I love to suffer? Go our separate ways and let you return to Hell? Neither of those choices are acceptable." Ikutachi crossed his arms over his chest, pinning the Phantom with a challenging look. "I'm not afraid of you, Barbatos. I've seen what you're capable of once already, and if I didn't run then, I'm certainly not going to run now."

"B-but Ikutachi, the demon…!"

"You are the demon, Phantom. And the demon is you. Coincidently, I happen to love them both. Now, this is not up for debate," Ikutachi said firmly. "We are going to do this, the only question is how. We'll have to establish ground rules, of course. And probably choose a location that's sound-proof. I'll talk to Master and see if we can use one of the empty wings until we find somewhere permanent, then we can…"

Barbatos erupted into a fit of laughter, dropping onto the bed as if he'd suddenly lost the ability to stand. When the laughter turned into choked sobs, Ikutachi went to his side.

"I can't believe this is happening," Barbatos breathed, pulling Ikutachi into his arms. "I… I never thought you'd actually… embrace this!"

Ikutachi sat on the Barbatos' lap, pressing a kiss to the Phantom's lips. "That's because you never gave me a chance to. You should have more faith in me; more faith in us."

"I love you," Barbatos whispered; his fingers brushing the bite mark he'd left on Ikutachi's shoulder.

"I know," Ikutachi smiled. "And now I can finally _see_ you, Phantom," he whispered back, wiping the tears from Barbatos' cheeks. "The _real_ you. And I love you all the more for it."

**END~**


End file.
